Foolish LovEd
by AmyNil
Summary: Love is very complicated some times and you end up acting like a fool in order to find happiness. But will you? Can love bit everything or sometimes love is just not enough? “You know what the worst part is?” She said quietly. “That I still love you.”
1. Foolish love

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Foolish love

.

Nazz was really happy this morning at school. She went near to Sarah and whispered something in her ear. Sarah's eyes glowed from excitement. Jimmy looked puzzled waiting for Sarah to explain him what had happened instead of asking her. But she didn't say a thing. Sara left Jimmy alone, for the first time in years. She followed Nazz till the girl's bathroom where they went in giggling.

Few minutes later the door opened. The Kanker sisters were laughing and yelling about something. Before the door was completely closed Marie said something to Sarah. A minute later they were fighting in the hallway. All the kids had made a circle around them. Kevin asked Nazz what happened and she whispered something in his ear.

"No way;" said Kevin.

"Hey Plank." shouted Jonny to his best wooden friend. "Geez why are the girls fighting?"

"Jonny NO." Said Nazz and shut his mouth with her hand.

Meanwhile Ed and Jimmy were trying to control Sarah and Lee with May were trying to control Marie. Eddy was on the floor laughing and Double D was trying to calm him down. It was very rude of him to act like this.

"Rolf, in all his years as a son of a shepherd, had never seen a fight like this between two girls. Only chickens do this stuff."

After the fight was over, Kevin patted Double D's back.

"Nice." he said and left.

"I wonder what's the matter with him." Eddy asked Double D.

"I have no idea."

The first hour they had math and the second gym. During the third hour a teacher interrupted their lesson. He announced that the following Saturday the school will organize a junior prom for high school students. The whole class started whispering.

"So that's why the girls were fighting." said Double D. "O dear, now how am I going to ask her to go to the prom with me?"

"What are you whispering Double D. Nazz will definitely go to the prom with me. I am irresistible."

But everyone went quiet until the bell rang. Double D had disappeared the first ten minutes of their break. But Eddy was too busy looking at his reflection in the mirror in his locker that he didn't even notice. Ed, on the other hand, was eating a potato so he also didn't notice a thing.

"Ed, you should look for a girl to come with you to the prom. Like I do."

"Ok. Miss potato would you go to the prom with me? She said yes Eddy."

"Why should I bother? I am going to ask Nazz to come with me. She will say "Yes Eddy. You are so handsome.""

"Of course I'll go with you to the dance Kevin."

"What?"

He saw Nazz leaving and Kevin smiling at her.

"I was going to ask Nazz to go with me to the prom Kevin."

"Too late dork. By the way, Nazz would never go to the prom with a guy like you. LOSER."

"That's ok. Eddy will go to the prom with me. Right Eddy?" Asked Lee.

"Yeah, whatever."

"And Ed will go with me." said May.

"But I promised Miss Potatooo." Ed cried.

"Where is me cute little Edd to ask him too?" Said Marie.

"Pits me" said Eddy.

Marie left them to search for Double D. She couldn't find him anywhere. Two minutes before the bell rang she found him and they talked. The next period Marie was absent. Her sisters started to worry. The bell rang for once more and when her sisters went home they found her crying on her bed.

"There there, don't cry" Lee told her. "We are going to find you another boyfriend".

"But I want him" cried Mary.

It was Friday when all these happened. The following day no girl was seen anywhere. They were all preparing for the prom. Some guys too, like Eddy. Since morning, he had taken three showers. On the other hand, Rolf was trying all day to wash his pig.

"Come on Wilfred, if you don't take a bath how are you going to come with me to the prom?" He yelled at the pig.

"You won't need him." Said a girly voice behind him. May, I found a new boyfriend for Marie.

"He is perfect."

Rolf tried to resist but the two girls grasped him well. They put him in a potato sack and carried him along. Joni saw the whole thing and followed them. They arrived at their home and they knocked the door. Marie opened the door. Her eyes were still red. She was crying all night. Her sisters hugged her and then Lee told her:

"We have a present for you. Close your eyes." They pulled Rolf outside the potato sack.

"Rolf wants to know why the crazy girls have put him in the potato sack."

"Surprise;" shouted May.

"What is this?" Marie asked.

"A new boyfriend."

"He stinks." she said disgusted.

"Rolf doesn't stink. I smell like Wilfred."

"You are going to the prom with him. We have put lots of effort to find him and you are going to take him." said Lee.

Jonny had seen enough. He ran until he found Kevin. He tried to reach him but Kevin was on his bike as always so he didn't manage anything. Then after he got near Kevin's house, he saw all the boys sitting in the front of his house. Except Rolf, which Lee had sent home to take a shower and prepare to take Marie to the prom. He called them and when the guys saw him so exhausted from all the running he had done, they went near him.

"You will never believe what I saw. Tell them Plank."

"…"

"What is it Jonny?" Asked Kevin angrily.

"We saw the Kankers. They had Rolf. They forced him to go with Marie to the prom. Marie was looking awful. Right Plank?"

"…"

"I bet you Ed's had to do something with this. Why isn't Double D going to the prom with Marie and where is he?"

"I don't know. He should be here. I can't believe he found a way to escape from the Kankers and didn't tell us anything;"

"He said to me that he won't come with us Eddy."

"When and why?"

"I don't know Eddy, maybe his is ill."

"I saw him just fine this morning."

"Why should I care?" Said Kevin when he realized that he had lost about five minutes with all this nonsense.

It was 8 pm. Most of the kids had already gone to the school gym, where the prom was taking place. Nazz looked so pretty with her long red dress. Eddy couldn't stop staring until Lee slapped him in the face to wake up. Ed might have gone to the prom with May, but he still had his potato with him. Marie was talking with Rolf. Rolf was so nervous that he was making many silly mistakes. That amused Marie, who found it quite silly but cute. Rolf started to be pleased with his girlfriend. She smelled much better than Wilfred and she was more beautiful. Maybe that girlfriend idea wasn't so bad for him.

The music started to play. Rolf was going to ask Marie for the first dance. Suddenly two persons arrived. It was Double D with Sarah. Jimmy was shocked. Sarah was his best friend and didn't tell him a thing. Ed and Eddy were also pretty shocked. No one did expect that, except from Nazz. She new very well exactly what had happened. When Double D learned about the prom, he found Sarah during the lunch break and asked her to go to the prom with him. He was very shy and cute and Sarah really liked him.

That evening they looked so happy together. Sarah was so beautiful. For the first time she looked like a little woman, with her long white dress and her beautiful smile. All the guys couldn't stop staring at her. She was holding a flower that Double D had given her earlier that afternoon. They started dancing. Nazz and Kevin followed, then Lee with Eddy and May with Ed.

Rolf held the hand of his beloved. She was heart broken. He was holding her near him and they started dancing. He looked in her eyes. She was ready to cry. He came even closer. He could feel her heartbeat near his. She was so pretty. Double D kissed Sarah and everyone started wolf whistling. Rolf looked deep into Marie's eyes. She couldn't stand it any more.

"Rolf wants to know if you would like to go for a walk with me. Outside from this place."

"I think that would be a great idea."

They went outside. The playground was empty and the moon was full. Marie started to cry. She held his hand even stronger.

"Do not cry for the smart Ed boy. He isn't that smart for losing you. Sarah is all big lips and nothing more."

"You think?" Asked Marie smiling.

"I am sure. In my country we had that kind of women for fishing. They could catch a fish with their mouth, but they couldn't do anything more."

Marie smiled again. Rolf was holding her now in his arms so close as if they where one person. He touched her face and brought it near to his. He kissed her softly. They stayed like this for more than one hour. Her lips were sweeter than sugar. His heart was bigger than she could imagine. They were in love.

**.**

**Probably not the best chapter of this story, but I needed something to start with. : ) so don't be too harsh on me. **

**Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, or any characters. **

**But I am happy by owning this story!! (This is mine, right?) **


	2. After the prom

2. After the prom

**Ok let's sum up what have happened because it was a bit confusing. Well we all know that Marie likes Double D and also Sarah likes him. At the beginning it wasn't so mixed up because they were just kids. But now they have grown. Double D is almost sixteen. So when the idea of the Jr prom stops to be just a party he has to find a "date". He asks Sarah, knowing that she likes him and they go together to the prom. On the other hand Marie depressed and alone has to go to the prom with Rolf. Rolf turns down to be a wonderful guy and now is Marie's new Boyfriend. But things can't possible stay that simple? Now we are after the prom, when things are trying to get clearer.**

It was a wonderful day. The sun was sunning, the bird were singing and Marie was going out with Rolf again. She still had the taste of the lasts night event on her mouth. How nice is really life when you are in love? She got out of her bed smiling. She dressed up and came down the stairs. Her sisters were still sleeping. Unlike their sister they had stayed up until late partying. They were the last that left the building last night and now they were still very tired.

She made breakfast and waited patiently for them to wake up. She wanted to thank them so much for opening her eyes. If it weren't for them she would be at home all night waiting them to come home. And when they would, they would tell her the news about Double D's and Sarah's kiss and she would be heart broken and alone. But thanks to them, when she saw Double D kissing Sarah in front of her eyes, there was a strong hand near her to hold her tight. And now she didn't care a bit. She was daydreaming about Rolf.

'_I wish they'll live happily together__.'_ Marie thought, _'__What if he loves her. She is just a big mouth as Rolf said. And he… he never liked me anyway. But Rolf, he was so nice with me last night. I have never met someone so kind before.__'_

Meanwhile her sisters had come down for breakfast. They saw her looking at her food doing nothing and they thought she had an awful time last night. Well she had seen Double D kissing another girl. And Rolf wasn't the perfect boy to replace him. But at least he was gentleman enough to take her home. They hadn't a clue about what had happen after her sister left with Rolf. But they knew very well what had happened to the party. After she left, Double D started acting cruel to Sarah. When he asked her to stop dancing she felt rejected. Double D stayed that way until the night was almost finished. Sarah was surprised by his suddenly change of mood. Before she left they had a big fight in the middle of the room. They didn't break up, as far as they know, but that was serious enough.

Lee tried to talk but Marie interrupted her before she even began.

"I would like to thank you."

"Ha?"

"If it weren't for you two I would spend all night in my room crying about Double D. But Rolf, well he is a wonderful guy. He was so polite and kind with me. Scrou Double D and Sarah. I don't care any more. Maybe it is for the best. If he hadn't gone to the prom with her I would never get over him, and I would never notice how sweet Rolf is. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, but as about Double"

"He is dumb. I am happy that you and Rolf are getting along." Lee interrupted May.

"Ok, now I've got to go. He promised to meet me at the park this morning and I don't wanna be late."

"Bye." Said Lee.

Marie ran towards the door. She opened and left their home. After Lee was sure that her sister was far away from them, she turned to her smaller sister and gave her a spiteful look. May didn't say a thing.

"What are you? Stupid! She is happy with Rolf and I don't want that to change because Romeo D decided that Sarah was boring or whatever happened last night. I don't know whether his opinion is going to change back tomorrow and I don't want Marie to learn anything about what happened last night."

"Ok Lee. You can be sure that I won't make any silly mistake again."

"You better don't." Lee said full with anger and get off the table.

Meanwhile Marie was at the park with Rolf. They decided to take a walk through the woods, so they could stay alone for a while. As they were walking Rolf was holding her hand into his. Marie blushed. He saw her beautiful face turning red and, without knowing, his followed. They weren't saying anything to each other, just walking around for no reason. They found a huge stone in the middle of the forest and they sat next to each other. Rolf tried to get closer to her. He looked deep into Marie's eyes.

"It would be ok if Rolf kisses you again?" He asked her timidly.

She placed her hands on his face and with gently moves she pulled his hair back. She moved her face near Rolfs and placed her lips on his. Rolf slowly put his hands around her waist. They came even closer to each other. She could feel his chest on hers. His heart was beating faster and faster. They were holding each other so hard as they were afraid that someone would separate them. But even if someone tried he wouldn't be able. It would be like he was trying to separate one person into two halves. None of them was thinking of anything. It was unnecessary. They were just feeling the moment with all of their senses.

But they weren't alone in the woods. Someone had followed them and was watching them, observing their every move. And when he saw them kissing, he crumbled. His hart became sick and his soul was corrupted with hate. Hate for the one he loved? No, he couldn't. Hate for himself. For not understudying what his heart was telling him. For not knowing the right thing when it was obvious. For lying to his own mind. But the loved couple didn't notice him. He was just a shade behind a tree. He, as the rest of the world, was nothing to them.

The time past and Marie had to live. The mysterious shade was gone many hours before, not able to do anything at the moment, not able by his heart to watch them anymore. Rolf asked her to stay but she said that it was her turn to cook diner and she couldn't skip her chores. She stood up and she was going to leave when Rolf grabbed her hand and pulled her back near to him. He gave her a kiss full of passion which unable her for any possibly move. She surrendered herself to his strength. Then he let her go.

"Now you can live."

"Bye." Marie said and shyly smiled to him.

"Bye…" whispered Rolf "my love."

He waited to see her leaving. After she was far away he got up and slowly went home. Wilfred was waiting him. For the first time in his life Rolf had forgotten to fid him. Rolf looked at his big and hugged it, trying to bare his excitement.

"Wilfred, Rolf shall give you a huge dinner to eat." He said and served him a huge amount of his favorite food.

Marie was going home full of the same excitement. In her way back she saw Double D. He was talking with Ed and Eddy. They were saying something about their homework for Monday. As she walked by she realized that Double D was looking ill. He was a shaking and he was looking white as a sheet. Ed was asking Double D if he was Ok, but Double D insisted he was just fine. Eddy hadn't paid any attention, but even if he would he wouldn't say a thing. For a minute she felt very bad for him. But then that bad feeling left her. Why should she care? He probably was just fine. Maybe he had caught a cold, nothing serious. Sarah would take good care of him. She went home and lied at her bed. After a while see fell asleep. May had cooked dinner. Lee made her so she would make up for her almost accident. So Marie didn't have to do anything at all.

The following morning Double D visited Rolf in his way to school. No one learned about their meeting. But Rolf went to visit Marie the minute their meting was over. He looked worried.

**I hope you enjoyed it!!! I really wanted to make up for my first chapter because I use to have some of the names incorrect and sorry for that. Find out why Double D had a fight with Sarah, why he visited Rolf the following morning and why Rolf went afterwards to see Marie in the next chapter, where actually things get clearer, or not. Well as I said before (and I probably will repeat it many times) Love is shy and really stupid, sometimes.**


	3. Double D's day

3. Double D's day

**In the previous chapters you have seen what had happened but there are still many questions to answer. So to erase some blank spots in this story let's see the events from the backstage, through Double D's eyes. I am placing you for one more time at the morning after the prom, before I present you his visit to Rolf. You may now understand some things like... What did really happen as about his relationship with Sarah? Was he actually ill when Marie saw him? And why did he visit Rolf the following morning? Probably not to ask him something about the Math's test. In this chapter things are finally getting clear, for us at least.**

Double D opened his eyes. It was morning. Never again he had felt his head so heavy. Never again he had absolute no reason to get up from his bed. He closed his eyes and covered his head with the mattress. He lied there for several minutes before he finally decided to open his eyes again and face the cruel reality. He stood up. He looked forward at his desk. He had finished his homework for Monday. He could stay in bed all day. There was no need to leave from his position. But he did. He moved his legs slowly and reached the bathroom. After he had washed his face he returned to his room. He saw his untidy bed. For the first time he didn't want to fix it. He didn't care a bit. He dressed up, ate breakfast and left his house to find Ed and Eddy.

He was feeling so tired. All night he stayed up thinking what had happened. Thoughts were confusing his mind. _'__What on earth was Marie doing with Rolf? They are so different. Rolf isn't her type at all. And as about him, who is he to hold her hand! Marie deserves someone much better than Rolf. He could never make her happy. But unlike me and the others… they left very early. She probably had an awful time last night with him. She doesn't like him. Of course not. And I heard Jonny saying something about Marie's sisters who forced Rolf to go with her to the prom. Yes, that is it. Marie didn't have any other choice than to go to the prom with him__. It was stupid of me to think that she likes him.'_ Double D finally convinced himself that he was wrong and that he shouldn't worry about Marie. He smiled. She hadn't stopped liking him at all.

While he was walking, he passed by Sarah. Last night she was mad about what had happened, but after a lot of thinking she realised that it might had been her fault. She might have pushed him too much. Double D always was the type of person that wants things to move on slow. So she was afraid that she might lose him if she started acting cruel to him. Sarah hadn't thought at all that Marie had something to do with his behaviour. If she had she would be angry, mad and very disappointed with him. Even if she likes him, she would never stand if he liked another girl also. Especially a girl like Marie.

She approached him.

"Hey."

"Good morning Sarah." Double D said. Even if at that moment he just wanted to avoid her, his good manners didn't let him. He had to make things clear with her before he could possibly move on to his next step.

"What happened last night?" she asked him, trying to remain calm.

"Sarah, we need to talk."

"Ok, I am listening."

"I don't think things are going to work out. I am sorry for making you misunderstand but things weren't clear even for me. Asking you to come with me to the prom was a mistake."

"I don't remember you complaining when you kissed me"

"I am sorry." Said Double D, unable to answer her question.

He kissed her last night. Everyone said it was a kiss full of passion, but was it? He kissed her a couple of minutes after Rolf started dancing with Sarah. It was jealousy that made him kiss Sarah, not love. He couldn't stand seeing them dancing. If he hadn't kissed Sarah and he hadn't draw all the attention on them, Rolf was so close to Marie's face that he probably would kiss her. He just couldn't let that happen. But why should he care? It was the moment he saw them together, when he realised that he actually liked Marie, except he couldn't admit it to himself. His heart was complaining but his mind could see why. Didn't want to see why. His reactions happened automatically. He had no idea of what he was doing. In his mind he couldn't say things clear. But later he did. When he saw them leaving, he finally realised his mistake. Just a dim mistake.

He looked around. Sarah had left. She was so mad with him that she couldn't stand looking at him any more. He went to Jimmy's house where she burst into tears. In all her sadness Jimmy was actually happy. His friend had gone back to him. For the past few days they were like someone had separated them apart. And that someone was her boyfriend in his opinion.

Double D decided to move on his way to Eddy's house. There he could calm his mind for a while. Probably a new scam would be exactly what his mind needed. What crazy idea would Eddy think of again? He kept on thinking about Eddy's last scam. _'He tried to convince our classmates that the bananas, he was holding, could disappear any kind of pimple. Some kids actually bought it and he was going to gain lots of money, but Ed ate all his bananas. He was so mad that he had been hunting Ed for the whole lunch break.'_

With Eddy in his head, he had finally made his mood change when he passed by the park. There he saw Marie. He tried to call her name but he stopped when he saw that Rolf was there, waiting for her. His smile disappeared from his face. He stayed still and stared. They were walking away towards the woods. He tried to thing clear for a moment. _'__Maybe they are just going for a walk. But why would she go for a walk with him!?! I am thinking too irrational. Maybe they became friends. Who am I kitting they are going on a date. They are going on a date! Oh my goodness what if he kisses her. But he won't. She won't let him. Or will she? I've got to follow them, before I lose them in the forest. They are holding hands. Who is he to hold her hand?'_ While he was thinking of these he found himself deep into the woods.

Rolf and Marie weren't saying anything but he was following them so close, that he would hear if they would say anything. When they stopped and sat on a huge stone he hid behind a huge tree. They were so close to each other that if he wasn't a gentleman, and if Rolf wasn't so strong, he would go and punch him. Suddenly Rolf started talking. He was close enough so he heard every word of his.

"It would be ok if Rolf kisses you again?"

He was praying that Marie would say "NO" but it was one word that made him crack. "Again. Again! He had kissed her before." He kept on saying it quietly, trying to understand what Rolf had just said. But the absolute silence made him feel better. "Marie was sad because she saw me kissing Sarah. That's why she kissed him. She won't make the same mistake again. That's why she isn't answering him."

To bare his curiosity he looked carefully from the side. He wanted to see her reaction. Marie was kissing Rolf. They were close to each other, holding each other so hard. Double D's heart broke. He started breathing in and out slowly. Big breaths. He put his hand on his head, trying to calm himself. He sat down on the ground. He wasn't feeling good. He was ill. He had the worst disease in its most terrible form. He was in love when the one he loved was with someone else. And he was to blame for all these.

"What I've done." He said and he moved to his way back.

Meanwhile the two other Ed's were searching everywhere for him. As they were walking at the square they found Sarah with Jimmy riding their bicycles. Eddy, who was sure that Double D was hanging around with Sarah, was surprised to see her with Jimmy. Ed on the other hand was still very afraid to ask her anything. Even if he was bigger than she was and stronger, she didn't let him to be involved in anything about her personal life.

Eddy stopped them and started talking to Sarah.

"Isn't double D with you?"

"Nope. Why should he?" she said with an ironic tone.

"Come on Sarah. We went at his house and he wasn't there. Please tell us." Ed started begging her.

"It is your _boyfriend_ after all." Eddy continued, trying to make her speak.

"Well, he is not any more. Let's leave Jimmy."

"What do you mean Sarah? We saw you at the prom together." Eddy asked her, as he was trying to remain calm.

"She means that your friend ditched her!" Jimmy replied with an arrogant tone.

"What!" Eddy said feeling angry with his friend's behavior. He wasn't mad because Double D ditched her. He didn't care at all about that. He was bothered because lately he hadn't been informing them about anything. And they were his best friends.

Sarah and Jimmy were about to leave when they saw Double D coming. He was looking awful. Exhausted, weak and dirty that he was barely walking. He looked at Ed and Eddy and he smiled for a minute. Sarah forgot all her anger and ran near him. He sat down on the sidewalk. The two other Ed's sat down next to him. Double D looked up towards Sarah who was standing still in front of him. He smiled at her for a second. He felt something like regret. He had something wonderful and lost it twice. First he lost Marie, because he thought he wanted Sarah, and now he would lose Sarah if he didn't do anything.

"I am sorry Sarah. I didn't mean what I said this morning. I was acting irrationally." He said so slowly that Sarah barely heard him.

"That's ok Double D. We'll talk about it tomorrow at school." She said with a sweet voice and left with Jimmy. His appearance right now could make even a heart made of stone crack.

"Please Double D don't die." Cried Ed when Sarah had gone and he hugged him.

"Thank you Ed for you interest, but I'll be just fine. It must be a cold or something similar." He said trying to get away from his friend's hug that was strangling him.

"Ok that's great sock head. Because tomorrow it's the big math's exam and I want you to be there. I don't want to fail in this class." Eddy said loud.

"I'll be fine until night and I have studied for the test since Friday. But don't you think Eddy it would be a good idea for you to study for a change."

"Yeah right! Just make sure you'll be there."

Double D was going to say something, but at that moment Marie passed by. She didn't give him even a look. Marie walked by showing complete ignorance. That was the final strike for his heart. She showed once and for all she didn't care a bit about him. He was looking so ill, that even Kevin would have asked him about his health if he had seen him like that. It was all clear right now. She had moved on and so he had to do too. He took a big breath and started to walk his way home.

"Are you ok Double D?" Ed asked him for one more time as he was walking away.

"Just fine Ed. I just need some rest. Shall I see you tomorrow gentlemen?" he said with a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you come prepared for the test." Answered Eddy.

"Certainly Eddy. Goodnight." He said and left quickly.

On his way back he was thinking about Marie's attitude. The same morning he was sure he was meaning something to her. And now he found out he was wrong. But if she was happy with Rolf he couldn't do much. He had caused this situation with his wrong decision. There's only one thing he should do now. He would move out of her life once and for all. But before he do that he wanted to be sure that Rolf would be treating her well. If he'll ever hurt her, Double D won't be able to control himself.

He reached his doorway and got into his house. He got up the stairs, went in his room and he sat on his untidy bed. He still didn't want to fix it.

"What's the point of tidying things when they'll just get messy again?" He said to himself.

He rested back on his bed. He started staring at the ceiling. Sarah on the other hand was very kind with him today. Even after he had treated her so badly. She really cared about him. Maybe Sarah was good enough for him. She was pretty and kind and always there for him. She might be too good for him. He had messed things with Marie so roughly that there probably wasn't a chance they could ever be together. Tomorrow he had to make things clear. Once and for all. He would go and talk to Rolf.

**Ok, I wish you liked it!**** Now Double D has to make things clear for him and for the rest of the children. But this is a bit hard since for the first time in his life he had made such a huge mistake. And that mistake hadn't affected only him, but also many others. Will he say the truth about what he feels about Marie or will he bury them under two meters of solid and hope that they would never bother him again? What do you think Double D will do, stay with Sarah or talk to Marie?**


	4. Hard decisions

4. Hard decisions

**When ****you hear the word love, what does it mean to you? **

**What is the first word that comes into your mind?**

**Reply, if you want…**

**For me? Foolishness.**

**It is really a very dim emotion. You can't control it. You can't chose when it is going to hit you. It just happens. You can only decide how you are going to handle it. It won't stop bothering you. But you can decide if you are going to hear you heart or your mind. The first one can make you happy. The other one will keep you safe. But if you want to find true love you have to make a completely fool of your self, no mater what your brain says. If you hear your brain and keep your ego, then I hope you'll be happy by yourself.**

**I****f you have a heart and you are afraid to use it because it might get hurt, what is the point of having it after all?**

**Back to our story. It is Double D's turn to decide after all. Marie is what his heart shouts, wants and desires. Sarah is what his mind tells and his logic conforms. This is his dilemma and there is probably no turning back to the path he will choose. Or he has already chosen it?**

'_Morning… again.'_, thought Double D as he opened his eyes. Heavy morning, the worst of its kind. How many kids had woken up that morning feeling the same? It was Monday after all. Monday morning, with a test waiting for them and a week full of homework straight ahead. What could be worst? For most kids that was the thing that made them consider it was a terrible morning. But Double D didn't care a bit about homework or about the test. _'__What is a good grade really? Just a number or a letter. Just a 100 or an A+. Pointless and empty as it sounds.' _That was how he was feeling. Empty.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He looked his reflection to the mirror. He wetted his face and stayed still. His reflection was showing him what he used to be. A person who use to got up of bed with a huge smile and desire for life. Now he was careless and sad. He had listened to his mind.

He dressed up. For one more time he didn't fix his bed. He didn't care. He just wanted to get over with the rest of the day. With the rest of his life. He got out of his home and started walking. He knew now very well what to do. He was thinking of it almost all night.

He stepped in front of the Kanker's house. He looked up at Marie's window and took a big breath.

"Goodbye…" he said sadly and forced himself to move on.

After a while he was near Rolf's yard. He heard him working. Rolf always makes his chores before he go to school. He feeds the pigs, the chickens and Ector, his goat. That is the reason he is so strong. He works much everyday because his 'nana' says so. And he never questions her.

Double D hesitated for a minute. Then he said to himself the only thing that he was thinking all day and night, even in his sleep.

"I love Marie, I love Marie, I love Marie…" He kept saying to himself quietly but very quickly, without taking a breath, trying to grab some courage and face reality. A tear felt from his eye down his chick. He wiped it and stood still. He had to do it. He approached Rolf.

"Good morning Rolf. I hope I don't bother you."

"Good morning Ed boy. What are you doing here so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Rolf answered full of energy.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said trying to be brave, but he was barely standing.

"Rolf also wants to talk to you, about the big Math's test and I"

"About Marie." Double interrupted Rolf.

"…"

"I wanted to talk you about Marie. I saw you together in the woods the other day. I was walking to Eddy's house and I saw you. I don't mean to offend you but I need to inform you, you see, well I"

"What do you want Ed boy?"

"I want you to take good care of her." Double D said. "I know that you are happy together. She…" He stopped for a minute and breathed out. "Sheis happy with you and I want you to take good care of her."

"I will."

"And I want you to know that if you ever hurt her, I am going to make you feel sorry for any pain you might cause her." He said trying to control his emotions.

"Rolf would never hurt Marie." said Rolf knowing that he could smash Double D with one hand. "But why you, Ed boy, care so much about her?"

"Well, for no reason at all. Bye Rolf."

Double D left from Rolf's knowing that Marie was in good hands. He had to do that. He loved her after all. Not 'like', 'love'. He loved every inch of her. Every little detail. He loved the way she smiled, and her cute laughter and the accord look she took every time she was intrigued by something. And if she was happy with Rolf, then he was happy. Or that was what he was forcing himself to be because he should.

"That's love after all. To smile when she smiles, and cry when she cries. If she is happy, I am ha…" He hesitated. "I am happy." He finally said and moved on to his way to school.

Double D was feeling sadness and happiness at the same moment. Happiness because he knew it. She was happy. Sadness, because she was happy with someone else.

Marie had also woken up that morning very early. He thought she had seen Double D outside of her window when she opened her eyes. She even thought that she heard his voice. So that made her completely awake. She jumped of her bed and she went straight away to her window to look outside. But no one was there. Her disappointment was huge. She thought she was loosing her mind and she sat back at her bed, trying to calm herself.

She stayed at her bed for a while. She tried to fall asleep again but she just couldn't. After a while she heard someone knocking her door. Lee and May where already down, so they opened it. She tried to listen carefully. A familiar voice made her get up from bed. She dressed up quickly and came down the stairs. There she saw Rolf talking with her sisters.

"We'll talk another time." Lee said and stepped aside, so her sister could talk to him.

"Good morning everybody." Marie said. She hadn't heard Lee's last words.

"Good morning Marie." Said Rolf with a huge smile on his face. The moment he saw her, he suddenly became so happy. "Rolf came to take you to school."

"You didn't have to." Marie said, blushing. He seemed so cute.

"I wanted to. Unless you don't want…"

"Why shouldn't I. Thanks. Just wait a second to take my bag." And she left upstairs.

"You have to keep Marie happy. And away from Double D if you want to be sure she will forget all about him. I am sure you are smart enough to understand." Said Lee the minute Marie was gone from the room.

"Yes I know. I love Marie and I don't want her to be with someone that made her feel so badly. She doesn't deserve it. I just wanted you to know what have happened." Rolf said.

"What have happened?" asked Marie who overheard Rolf.

"He was just saying us about you two." Said May, trying to cover things up.

'_He is so sweet.'_ Marie thought and they left together to go to school.

When they got there Eddy was, as usual looking at a mirror and Ed was standing next to him eating some gravy. But Double D wasn't anywhere near them. After a couple of minutes she saw him talking with Sarah. They seemed pretty much ok. Double D was making her laugh while he was trying to explain her some Math theories for the big test. Marie took a big breath and grasped Rolfs arm hard.

Rolf touched her hand, which was holding his arm, and held it into his. He knew very well that she still liked Double D, but he loved her too much to let her hand go. He was feeling the same pain as she but for a different reason. She saw the one she loved with someone else. He had the one he loved, but she was suffering for someone else. He wanted to make her forget all the pain Double D had caused her.

But how did Double D ended up with Sarah again, or didn't he?

Double D after his visit to Rolf, went by Ed's house. Having nothing better to do he decided to wait for him so they would go to school together. When he ringed the door Ed's little sister came out. His mind became blank for a minute. What he could possibly tell her? And they both were staring each other in silence.

Finally he gathered the bravery he needed and started talking.

"Good morning Sarah. Is Ed coming?" He asked as seriously as nothing had happened.

"Yeah. He is coming any minute now. Our mother made him have a bath and now he is trying to get a bit dirty again." Sarah said. "You are looking much better now than you did yesterday." She tried to continue the conversation.

"Fortunately it was just an infection. Now I am very well."

"I am glad."

"Listen Sarah, I want to tell you something I"

"Please don't. I have understand very well what is your opinion about me, and you"

"I wasn't prepared. I am not sure if I want to be with you. I mean you are very attractive and I have a good time with you. I… I just, I am not sure. And I don't want to harm your feelings. But please allow me to be your friend. Let's hand around and we are going to see if it'll lead us anywhere. Please."

"Ok Double D. we are going to be just friends for now." She said. She wanted to say and something else but Double D didn't give her any time.

"Would you like to accompany me till school?"

"Ok." She said surprised and they went to school together.

That's how they got up together. Sarah decided to give all the time he needed. In any other occasion she wouldn't be able to forgive him. However either she was sure about her feelings for him. Lately she had been feeling a bit strange when she was near a specific person and that had completely confused her. Double D on the other hand wanted to be completely certain about his decision before he could start seeing Sarah. He didn't want to hurt neither of them, again.

Rolf was sure now that Double D was only good for troubles. He couldn't stand looking at him hurting Marie in the worst way possible. He took Marie and heeded to the back yard of the school, so she wouldn't have to see him with Sarah. The back yard was empty. Actually most of the kids hadn't even arrived to school. The bell would ring no less than after fifteen minutes, so most of the children were still at their homes eating breakfast.

When he was convinced they were alone he turned towards her and pushed her back to the wall behind them. He approached very close to her face. She could feel his breath on her mouth. He started kissing her, holding every part of her body near his. He wasn't stopping, except only to let her breathe. He just couldn't stop kissing her. He thought that was a way to make her forget. Forget Double D and with him all her pain.

Marie was astounded by his behavior. She tried to resist but she really couldn't. It was his strength combined with his will that didn't give her much choice. She wanted too hard to forget Double D that she tried to fill her every space on her body with Rolfs. She grabbed him tense and she was dragging him near her. She wanted to feel more and more of him. She wanted to sense his affectionate body on her cold heart. She thought that would replace the emptiness inside her. Her mind was completely blank so it did actually help her. But she was still feeling empty deep inside her.

At some point Jonny showed up. He was holding a notebook with his one hand and Plank with his jaws. He was running very fast because someone was running after him.

Rolf and Marie didn't realize his existence till someone behind him started shouting.

"Jonny please, give me back my notb"

It was Double D who was running after Jonny.

Jonny was bored hearing him talking about the exams, so he took his notebook to rib him. Double D tried to caught him but didn't succeed as he wasn't doing well with physics. He was running after him for about two minutes, when Jonny exited school and went to the back yard trying to escape. Unfortunately Double D followed him.

When Double D saw Rolf and Marie making out, he forgot about his notebook. He stopped and headed back inside. He had memorized his notes so it was unnecessary to run after Jonny. He went near Eddy who was talking about something as he was still admiring his "handsome" reflection at his mirror which he had hanged into his locker.

Double didn't care to listen to what his friend was saying. If he had he would notice something deferent in him. And if he had observed carefully he would notice that Eddy wasn't actually looking at his reflection in the mirror but someone else's. But Double D didn't care at the moment. He didn't care about the test. He didn't care about anything. He wanted Marie to be happy. But his heart couldn't stand watching them. He had a hard time to erase the previous memory, however this one was inerasable. He didn't want to think of anything anymore. Because if he did, he would think only for a way to take her back. And then only pain would cover his broken heart.

**Ok. I wish I didn't overdo it with the love scenes. Well it is a romance but I don't want it too sugary.**** Anyway I would really like to hear your opinion! Double D will ever get over Marie or will he at last do something? Further more in the next chapter, where someone finally sees the obvious and decides what he or she has to do.**


	5. Just a bit of truth

5. Just a bit of truth

**Well, here we are again.**** Sorry for my late updating, but summer vacations are keeping me away from my beloved computer and this story which I adore so much.**

**It is funny but Double D reminds me a person I know. Or if you like, a person I know reminds me Double D. He is the same "Nerd" that likes to read much and study, to use some big difficult words and he is terrible at sports etc. I have actually seen him dressed like Double D some times. But of course he doesn't know anything about the existence of this cartoon.**

**I am saying now all these because the reason I like Double D the most is because he reminds me of him, or more possibly the other way around as I "know" Double D more years than that kid. Never mind.**

**Ok, back to our story, which you actually care about. Double D didn't react really well when he saw Marie kissing someone else (for the second time!). But Marie still believes that Double D doesn't care at all about her. So I think now is time for the truth to finally reveal her self or a part of her. (By her I mean the truth.)**

Marie didn't actually see Double D's reaction. She just heard his voice and instinctually pushed Rolf away from her. She didn't want anyone to see them together in their personal moments. Especially Double D. Deep inside her she was feeling guilty. Even if she wasn't doing anything wrong. But of course Double D had left before he sees her reaction. He had seen enough of them together. Marie thought he didn't care.

Rolf tried to kiss Marie again but she kept pushing him away, keeping a space between them. He got annoyed from her behavior and tried to unable her. But when he tried for one more time to kiss her, she turned her head to the other direction and she looked down.

Rolf stepped back and he looked her all complain and melancholy. He was looking at her like a little child in front of someone that took his ice-cream. He had every right to feel betrayed. Marie was his girlfriend after all. Even if she couldn't stop loving someone else she had at least to try. She had to be warm with him and showing him love. If she couldn't do these stuff she had at least be honest to him and tell him the truth. But Rolf would feel happy if she just tried to act like she loved him because he would know then that she cared slightly about him. But she couldn't and so she didn't.

Marie tried to avoid his look knowing she was wrong.

"It is time to get back inside. The bell will ring any minute now." She said excusing her cold behavior.

"Yeah, the bell, right." Rolf said and looked the other way.

"See you later." She said and headed to their class.

"Ok" he said silently and he also went inside few seconds later.

The class seemed too small for both Edd and Marie. They didn't have to know what the others were thinking, their own thought made them want to get out. The hour of their test past quickly and most students did pretty badly on the test, most of them because they hadn't read a thing for the largest part of the school year. But few of them did actually care. The school year was almost over and they all had their minds on their summer vacation and not in a dim test. However there were four students in that class that didn't care about that at all. There were four students in love inside that class. Each one of them loved a different person and only ones feeling were known, Rolf's. The other three were holding them deep inside. Double D, Marie and …

The next period was awful. The time that every minute was passing by was contrasting with what was happening the previous hour, when they were writing the test. Tic tac tic tac, the clock was making everyone nervous. Double D was looking once at his watch and once at the big round clock above the blackboard. _'__Will you ever ring__?'_ He thought. It was the first time in his life that he wanted the lesson to end. And for the first time he didn't hear a word from the professor's mouth. He didn't care about any of these things.

Finally the bell rang and the class became empty within seconds. During the break Eddy grabbed Double D and dragged him, along with Ed to the corner of the yard. He looked very angry and very nervous. Once he was convinced that no one could hear them, he turned towards Double D, who had no idea of what was happening.

"What's the matter with you?" Eddy cried loud.

"What are you talking about?" Answered Double D dumbfounded.

"Oh, you know very well what **I **mean." Eddy started shouting. "Listen sockhead, you are my friend but I can't see you playing with someone's feelings, as you are doing right now with Sarah's. I just can't let you do that."

"I don't play with her feelings. And when did you start to care about someone else's feelings than your self's, especially Sarah's?"

"I, she, she is Ed's little sister. Right lumpy?" And he shook Ed's head.

"Oh, you care so much about me Eddy." Ed said.

"But that's not the point. You are playing with her. The one day you are flirting her, the other you are dumping her. So I am asking you. Do you really like her?" Eddy continued saying.

So simple question, so difficult to answer. Double D stayed frozen, trying to think clear for a minute. Eddy, maybe for the first time in his life, was right. Double D had been treating Sarah awful. And just now he realized how horrible he was for the past few days. Just now he realized the bare truth that was hiding inside the fog of his heart.

"No, I don't." he said and his eyes were wide open.

"Then make it clear to her too."

Eddy couldn't say anything more than that. Words were unnecessary. He left them and went back inside the school. He never expected that Double D would do something so hideous. But why did he care so much?

The rest of the day Eddy didn't speak to Double D at all. Either Double D spoke to Sarah. It was like a strike had hit the Ed's. The weirdest part of the day was when Nazz talked to Eddy and he completely ignored her.

That day Nazz started to question her charm. First Double D didn't help her at all with the Math's test. Even if she had asked him in a so politely way that any other boy would melt in her own hands. He had totally ignored her, just like she didn't even exist. Ok, he should be tired from chasing Jonny but still. She felt very weird from his behavior. When he came back inside from the back yard he was soulless. She had asked him so graciously that even from hearing the words coming out from her mouth he had to cheer up. He still didn't seem to care.

The second hit was when she went and asked Eddy for a favor. He acted like she wasn't there. He was thinking of something and didn't give her even a look. Who Eddy! The person, who her every word was his command. What had happened? Everyone use to like her. They use to tremble when she was around, especially the Ed's. But now both of them were cool and uninterested about her. She had to find out what had happened and fix that situation. And she knew how she would do that.

The school bell rang for one more time and all the students headed back home. Double D approached his friend. Eddy tried to avoid him. He had said too much and he wasn't ready to face his friend. He knew that he couldn't lie to him. He could lie to almost everyone but not to his friends.

Eddy was walking very quickly and he headed to a very isolated road so no one would try to talk to him. As he was walking he saw two little birds up on a tree, sitting near each other. They seemed so happy. They flew from the tree up to the sky above his head. Eddy stayed still and watched them.

"When every little creature has a mate, it sure is hard to be alone." He said and moved on slowly to his way back home.

Eddy hadn't realized that he had been followed. Double D, with Ed's help, caught him from behind. Ed grabbed Eddy stiff so he wouldn't escape and Double D started talking.

"I thought you liked Nazz?"

"She is with Kevin. Deal with it. Or you want her too?" Eddy answered ironically.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Asked Double D offended from his friend satirical tone.

"You are the one that is acting weird." Eddy started shouting. "The old Double D wouldn't do that."

"Do what Eddy?" Double D looked at Eddy full with anger. "I was confused. I had to deal with an emotion that I didn't know a thing about. You are right that I treated Sarah pretty badly, although I never meant to hurt her. And I am sorry but if you had told me you liked Sarah I wouldn't do a thing."

"I don't like Sarah." Eddy shouted even loudly.

"I like Sarah because she is my baby sister and my mom says so." Ed said trying to keep up with the conversation, even if he hadn't understood much.

"Come on Eddy. Don't try to mislead us with cheap words. We are your friends." said Double D

"I am not trying to fool no one. I don't like her. She is so aggressive and always shouting with that beautiful voice of hers and she is too short even if she had become taller than she used to be and, and she is just perfect… Anyway **I do not like her.**"

"I will assist you if you want." said Double D with a very serious voice.

"Will you?" Asked Eddy revealing his truth intentions within his excitement.

"Well, I have an idea that will help you approach her." said Double D.

"Yeah Double D has a plan!" said Ed.

**You didn't see that coming did you? Well the whole story was about what was Marie doing and what was Double D doing and I wanted to change it a bit and talk also about the others. So I revealed a part of the truth but it was about Eddy. I know this chapter is a bit small but it was going to be the half of a huge chapter, which I divided in two. At least I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter you are going to find about Double D's plan. Are you intrigued?**


	6. A letter for her

6. A letter for her

**Hey guys****, missed me? I know it's been a month since I last updated this story but I really wanted to make this chapter as perfect as possible. It is time to reveal Double D's plan! I am placing you two weeks after the day that Double D said he would assist Eddy. And yeah as you can see by the title it has something to do with a letter. I hope I haven't revealed too much information. **

.

One whole week had passed since school was over and all the kids of the cul-de-sac were still pretty excited with their summer vacations. Not many things had changed. Marie was getting every day colder and colder with Rolf. They weren't fighting but all their passion had evaporated and nothing special had left between to hold them together in the same way as before. At least from Marie's side it was comprehensible that she didn't love him.

As about Double D and Sarah, well they weren't talking much to each other. Just the typical "Hello", "How are you?" and "Goodbye.". Two days after Double D talked with Eddy he made clear to Sarah that it wasn't going to work between them. Approximately Sarah took it very well, like she didn't care much or, more correctly like she didn't care at all.

And life goes on in Peach Greek.

Sarah was sitting home and watching TV. It was too hot that morning to go outside for any reason at all. She was watching a monotonous movie when the doorbell rang. She yelled at Ed to open the door, since she was feeling too bored to get up and open it by herself even if she was closer to the door than Ed could possibly be. But Ed wasn't coming and the doorbell rang for the second time. She remembered then that her brother had gone swimming to the river near the blind alley, probably with the two other Ed's. So she got off her comfortable couch and moved towards the door.

For her surprise it was Double D. She didn't expect him, but she didn't feel anything about him anymore, so she was very calm when she saw him, standing on the door in front of her. It was a very silly mistake and from her side to think that she truly liked him. Actually that thought had been in her head since they were just children. She did actually like him back then. And that made her believe that she still did. But obviously that was just a mistake. Many things had changed since then and both of them had grown up a lot.

Double D didn't say much. He was also very calm. In his one hand he was holding a folder very carefully. He hesitated for a bit, but after a while he gave it to her. It was a letter. Double D said that it was from a friend of his who had asked him to deliver it to her because he was too shy to do it by himself. Double D also asked Sarah to read it carefully and not to publish the information of the letter to anyone. He didn't know what the letter was about, but he had been asked to remain a secret. After he handled the letter and told her these things Double D left, probably to meet the other two Eds.

Sarah went back to her room. She was dying from curiosity. She wanted to see what the letter was about. And more important who had send it to her.

Before she opened it she reached a smell. Sometimes letters can smell exactly like the person who writes them. I don't mean the stink, but the body perfume that everybody has and it is as unique as we are. It can be capture in the letter while we are writing it and that gives it a personal tone. That had happened and with that letter. No, it didn't smell like Double D, but that scent was reminding her someone, someone that she really liked. Because before she could see his name a wide smile covered her face.

She opened it carefully. The letter was very watchfully written. The person who had written it had an awful handwrite, however he had tried his best to make it presentable. It was very obvious how much this letter meant to the person that had written it. She started reading carefully.

'_To Sarah_

_Hey. You're probably wandering why someone would write a letter nowadays. Well I couldn't say that in front of you so I wrote you this letter to tell you all the things I wanted but couldn't. Don't ask why I couldn't. Maybe I was too afraid. Maybe I don't have enough courage. As about Double D, he is just the delivery guy. Don't blame him for what you are going to read. And please don't through this letter away. At least not before you read it. It means a lot to me even if for you all the things that you'll read will be just nonsense._

_Look Sarah, I am trying to tell you that I like you. No, I don't just like you. __Like is a very small emotion compare to what I feel about you. I don't like you. I love you. I love you with every way I could possibly ever love somebody. With the only way I could ever love somebody. I love you with my mind and my soul. You are the first thing that comes into my mind when I wake up in the morning. And that thought follows me all day till I go back to sleep again. But even in my sleep I dream only about you. You and your beautiful long hair, your deep green eyes and your red lips that make mine look empty. And all they desire is yours to fill that empty space. I can't stop thinking of how much I love you. Even if I sometimes force my brain to stop my heart is beating just for you. I can't change that fact. And I can't change the reality because as long as I live I'll love you. Sarah, I love you._

_You __most likely be laughing right now with all that stuff you are reading. But I don't care. No, that's a lie. I do care, but I wanted you to know how I feel about you even if you'll never feel the same about me. If you want, now that you know all the truth, I will be waiting you at the hill near the river, tonight. We can talk there, just the two of us, and I will answer to any questions you might have. Please come. Even for throwing this letter to my face. I just want to know how you feel. And I need you to know that my heart is and will always be yours._

_Please don't close your eyes up on me _

_Eddy.'_

Sarah closed the letter. She lied on her bed for a while with her eyes closed. She opened the letter again and read every word carefully. She had a lot of thinking to do. She didn't know what to decide. Eddy was making her feel something that Double D never did and never would. He was making her feel strange but in a nice, warmly way. Every time she was seeing him lately he was very kind with her. And he had grown up a lot since they were just kids. He was sixteen and she was fifteen now. They were both enough mature to talk seriously. They weren't just eleven year old kids that had nothing better to do than to fight and yell to each other with every excuse.

Sarah didn't get up from her bed for the rest of the day. Even when Ed came back home she didn't bother to get off her bed. She wanted to be alone to think. Should she go? It was just Eddy for cry out loud. She had faced him innumerable times. She knew him well enough to know that his middle name was Skipper. She had laughed a lot when she learned that. But now for the first time she was feeling afraid. Afraid that all these were just a prank. But it couldn't be just a joke. She had to go and meet him if she wanted all her questions to be answered, but she still wasn't sure. Should she go?

-

The time was nine o'clock. Outside darkness and silence. Even if it was summer at night the temperature was a lot lower than it was during the day. A cold breeze blew at the hill where a shady figure was standing and made his heart froze. He was walking up and down the hill, again and again, anxiously, shivering like the leaves in front of the cruel autumn. It was Eddy. He was looking very nervous. You could see the agony on his face and all over his body. He sat down for a minute. He looked at the deep blue river in front of him. So cold. So alone…

"It was dumb of me. She won't come." He said but no one heard him. However he didn't leave from his spot. He preferred to wait in his torture than to leave when there was a small change she would come.

He placed his forehead on his knees. He tried to wipe the tears from his dark black eyes, which were actually glowing in all their darkness. He couldn't admit to himself his tears. He was feeling his world collapsing under his feet. Alone he stayed there for a bit longer. Even if he was feeling hopeless, deep inside him he really thought that she would come any minute now.

He looked at his watch. The time was thirty past nine. She wouldn't come. He looked down and let a big deep breath out. He was holding it inside him for too long.

He concentrated his thought as much as he could. The conclusion was one. « She won't come. »

A familiar voice made him stood up. A dark shadow was standing in front of him. No, it wasn't a shadow. It was a person. She was coming closer and closer to him until the moon revealed her face.

"Sarah?" He asked trying to stay calm. Was she there for real or it was just an illusion, a creation of his own mind in an effort to please his heart.

"Hello Eddy." Sarah said softly.

"I can't believe you actually came." Eddy said with a wide smile on his face. She was there for real.

"Well it is a bit cold out here, but I came."

Eddy noticed that she wasn't wearing anything on top of her shirt. He went close to her and he unbuttoned his jacket.

"Here take my jacket." He said.

He took his jacket off him and placed it on her naked shoulders. He was so close to her right now. She was standing between his hands and was looking deep into his eyes. Sarah tried to close the higher button of the jacket so it wouldn't fall. But she ended up to touching Eddy's hand, which was still holding the jacket on her shoulder. Eddy hadn't stopped looking deep in her eyes, even for a second. He was staying close to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Eddy asked and took a step back removing his hands off her.

"Yes, never felt better." She said and she sat down on the grass which was covering the little hill.

Eddy sat next to her. There was a beautiful smell in the atmosphere. The small river was making a gorgeous peaceful music which was spreading all over the place. They both looked up. The sky was full with billions of little stars sparking softly over their heads. They lied back on the grass and keep staring them. The whole scene was so romantic. So perfect. « As Sarah is. » Thought Eddy.

"Sarah, why did you come?"

He was afraid that this question would make her leave. She didn't reply for a while. Eddy kept staring her every move. If she did leave he wouldn't forgive himself.

"I think you know." She finally said.

They stayed lied down staring at the stars. Eddy's hand touched Sarah's which was standing all alone next to his. He held it timidly. Her skin was so soft. He was afraid about how she would react. He didn't want to make any rash moves and spoilt it all. He just wanted to feel her near him.

He turned his body sideways so he could have a better view of her. She was so pretty after all. The way the moon was making her face glow. The way her wide green eyes were looking at the bottomless sky. Even the perfume of her body was like a spell that could charm him for ever, so he would never stop loving her.

Sarah noticed that Eddy wasn't looking any more at the sky, but her. She followed his lead and started also looking at him. He was smiling so kindly. His deep black eyes were the only thing that could made her paralyze any minute they wanted. Every sense of her body wanted to be near him, to feel warm and safe in his arms.

"Why aren't you looking at that beautiful sky Eddy?"

"Because when all the beauty of the world is standing in front of me, how I can look at any other direction."

Sarah blushed. Eddy tried to come even closer to her. So did she. He put his hands around her waist and dragged her nearer him. He was holding her tight. She placed her hands around his neck. The big moment had come. Eddy wanted so badly to kiss her. He wanted to feel, to taste, to cover his lips with hers. Sarah was hopping he would. She kept staring him. They came closer, closer that they've ever been. The space between their lips was less than half inch. Lied there on the hill they kissed gently. That was the first kiss they had ever had with such passion. It was a kiss made of true love.

"Sarah, I love you." Said Eddy removing his lips from hers just for a second.

"Eddy, I love you too." Said Sarah and they kissed again.

They stayed like this, on the small hill under the open sky, for countless hours. They were alone into the universe, but together into their hearts, which were combined now and they were beating as one.

.

**What do you think? ****I would really like to hear your opinion on this chapter cause is one of my favorites so far. It was clear that Sarah wouldn't be happy with Double D, because he is too much in love with Marie. But on the other hand Eddy loves Sarah. So if she deserves to be with someone, that someone should be Eddy. Don't you agree? I just want you to know that Double D only gave Eddy the idea of the letter and he delivered it. Every word inside this letter was written by Eddy's heart! Well in the next chapter we are going to deal again with Double D's situation. Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter about Sarah and Eddy! 3**

**Thanks for all the reviews! ******


	7. To make things clear

6

**7****. To make things clear**

**Ok one way or anothe****r love finds a way to succeed, except when you have done things really shitty. Then you should try to find a new love. But if it is meant to be, then love will succeed no matter the crap you've done. Well, as about our story, do you really think that Marie and Edd are meant to be together? Even I am not 100 sure. Is love enough? Or do we need something more?**

**.**

It didn't take a while for the news about Eddy and Sarah spread all over the cul-de-sac. Jimmy didn't waste time and he immediately told the others. Double D was feeling very confidence for helping his good friend. But mostly he was feeling that he had equalized for all the trouble he had caused Sarah. So he was happy and guiltless. Happy? No, he wasn't as happy as everybody was thinking. A part of him was still empty. A part of him was calling the only name that could make him complete and at last bring the happiness in his life. Marie.

On the other side, Marie was also feeling awful. Rolf really loved her. He loved her even more that she could imagine. And she was feeling guilty for not being able to love him back in the same way. She still thought that Double D didn't like her at all and he was with Sarah, so she had convinced herself that only Rolf could make her happy. All that would have changed a bit if she had heard the news about Sarah and Eddy. And since Lee was her sister, it wouldn't take long till she learns what had happen.

It is Tuesday morning. Marie woke up early, something not like her old self at all, especially during summer vacations. But lately she just couldn't sleep well. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Her reflection had stayed the same. She dressed up and she went down to eat breakfast. However she was going to enter into the kitchen when she heard her two sisters talking to each other quietly. Normally she wouldn't stay there to eavesdrop, because she believed that these things were only for some silly gossip ladies. But a name caught her attention. They were talking about Sarah.

"Lee, don't bother about Eddy. He is just acting stupid. He will dump Sarah like Edd did." May said trying to comfort her big sister.

"No he won't. With Edd and Sarah the situation was different. They started fighting from the first minute. Don't you remember the big fight they had in the middle of the prom night! It was clear that it wouldn't last."

"Yeah, but Lee…"

"No but. It was different and you have to admit it. Double D had even visit Rolf to tell him to take good care of Marie and something like that. And that time he surpassingly was still dating with _Sarah_. Never mind, the point is that Edd liked Marie all the time he was with _her_. I don't even want to say her name. That's why it didn't work. Rolf had come the same morning to say what had happened to Marie and if it wasn't for us that dumb farmer would. Now with Eddy…"

Marie didn't hear anything more. She wouldn't be able to even if she wanted. Now her heart was hurting more than ever. She had heard too much. Betrayed by her own sisters. But if what they said was true then Double D really liked her. A wide smile spread all over her face. He liked her. And she liked him too. How could she feel happier? After all her sadness it was the first time she felt this way. She was happy and she had every right to feel that way.

"Double D likes me!" she said loud in her room. She forgot all the angriness and sadness for a while. "But wait a second." She calmed herself. "Marie, don't act irrational. Double D can't like me. Lee must be exaggerating. People tent to overdo it when they are upset. Even if he likes me I still… I have to find Rolf. He will know the truth. And even if they are right I can't just leave him. It would be mean and cruel. He has been so good with me. I have to find him." And without finishing her thought she headed to the front door of the trailer.

She opened the door when she heard a loud voice from behind. It was Lee. She had an angry look in her eyes, which were sparking like flames. May was right behind her. The two bigger sisters were looking at the smaller one as if she had killed somebody. Lee and May had both agreed that they would be careful about where her younger sister would go these days. They didn't want her to learn about Eddy and Sarah just yet. Lee shouted again.

"Were do you think you're going?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Said Marie.

"I will talk you in every way I want missy. Now explain yourself."

"Explain myself?" said Marie and she was feeling like her head would explode. "I have to explain my self?"

"Yeah, and make it quick" May said in the same bossy tone that Lee was using.

"You are the ones you have to explain yourselves. You hear me right. I heard your conversation. I heard about Double D's visit to Rolf. I heard it all." Marie said and she was ready to burst into tears.

None of her sisters said a thing.

"I thought so." Marie said and she left from their house. The cruelty of her sisters had disgusted her more than ever.

She started to walk quickly. Right now she wanted to run, run away from her life and her depress. She decided that she had to go to Rolf's house but she would take the long way through the forest. There she could run as fast as she wanted. She could forget what had happened once and for all. She would forget her life for maybe just seconds, but that would relief her and give her the strength that she needed to face reality.

She reached the forest, which was distending just in front of her. Marie went deep inside the woods. She finally started to run. What should she do now?

"I will go to Rolf's, that's for sure." She started talking to herself while she was running. "And I am going to ask him everything. What on hell was Double D thinking when he visited him? More likely he was just being a gentleman and he wanted to be sure that Rolf would be nice with me. Maybe he was afraid that I would chase Sarah and I would force her to dump him. That's a more logical explanation. He told Rolf to take care of me so I wouldn't step onto their way. He really hates me and I just know it."

She stopped talking. A stone was blocking her way. It wasn't any stone. It was 'their' stone. Marie and Rolf had decided to meet there every evening since they started dating. The tears couldn't stop trundle on her face. She tried to control them but she couldn't. She was crying for all the pain she had went to and she would cause to someone that loved her so much. And all that because an idiot ego didn't let them tell the truth from the beginning.

Rolf farm was right ahead. When Marie saw Rolf he kindly smiled and her. She felt so terrible for not being able to smile back at him. He was just too good to her sometimes and that made it even harder. She remembered the little detail, which she had tried too hard to forget. Rolf knew about Double D and he hadn't told her a thing. But obviously he had done that to protect her. Anyway she had to ask him about that. And she was ready to ask him right now.

"Good morning Marie." Rolf said and his worlds were sweet to her as honey.

"Good morning Rolf." Marie said and her voice was really slow.

"Are you ok Marie, you don't sound well?"

"Yeah I am just fine. Thanks." She paused for a second. "Listen Rolf there is something I need to tell you."

"Please carry on."

"Actually I need to ask you something."

"Marie you can tell Rolf everything you want." Said Rolf and held both her hands with his.

"What did Double D tell you?"

Rolf didn't respond. He stayed there like a bomb had just hit him and he couldn't move or talk.

"I heard my sisters talking but I need to hear it from you. What did Double D say to you that day?"

"Words aren't the thing you need to know. He told me to protect you and if I ever harmed you he would hit me. But these are unnecessary details. The thing you need to know is that by his behavior he showed me just how much he loves you."

Marie didn't know what to think at the moment. Lee's words could include some lies, because when we are upset we tend to overdo it and make something little huge. But Rolf was calm and everything he was saying was only bad for himself. He couldn't be lying.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Marie managed to ask him.

"I am not perfect. Rolf tried you know. I went to your house but it was very hard. And then Lee told me that that smart Edd boy would only make you miserable. Rolf remembers the pain he caused you and Rolf didn't want you face it again. I don't want to see you hurt and Rolf feels confused. Why do you still care about him?"

"You should have told me."

"If I had told you that then I and you wouldn't stay together. I can't lose you." Rolf said and he looked down at the ground.

"Rolf, I care about you. More than you imagine. But I can't pretend I love you when I don't. This isn't fair for any of us, and it's more unfair for you than for me."

"I know, but that can't change the fact I love you. And whatever you decide I'll always be here for you. Even just as friend."

Marie eyes were filled with tears. Rolf was too good with her and he deserved a girl that would feel the same way about him. She didn't control herself and hugged him stiff. He hugged her too.

"Go now." He said and wiped his tears. "Rolf has a lot of work to do."

"Bye Rolf." Said Marie and moved away from his house.

"Bye Marie." Said Rolf and he started to plough his field. It would take long for the pain to heal but it would.

Marie felt relief. She was walking on the sideways of the street. Her next move would be to find Double D. She wanted to hear what he would say to her. But she would do that one other day, since she was too emotionally charged to do anything more.

She didn't want to go home right away because her sisters would be waiting for her. So she decided to do a little walk through the forest for one more time. The day was unlike the previous ones. The sun had hid behind of some grey clouds, which as time was passing by seemed darker. Still she liked them just the way they were.

A cold breeze fresh her up. She didn't want to go home. She wasn't ready just yet. The river was near therefore she could take the long way to home by following it. That would give her time to relax.

No one was around and her mind finally calmed down. Suddenly a familiar voice made her stop walking.

"Marie."

"Double D?"

.

**And this chapter is over. I am evil! Don't you worry the next one will be ready soon and it is going to have something that will make everything clear up, or at least the things that can get clear. It will have a flashback. Ok tell me, did you like this chapter? I personally didn't like it so much but it is important so the story can carry on. **

**Thanks for your reviews!! **

**Oh and as about the whole idea about Double D trying to kill himself which I read in one review, well you should definitely see what is going to follow in the next chapter. Then I would appreciate all your ideas about what Double D should do!**


	8. No More Lies

8

**8. No More Lies **

**You're probably still mad because I left you with such an ending. But now you**** are going to see the complete truth. The truth that was hiding for so long finally will be revealed and it is going to determine whether or not this story will have a happy ending. And I return to my old question: Is love enough?**

**.**

"Marie" a voice shouted loud.

"Double D?"

She looked back. It was actually him. He was coming closer and closer to her, he was almost running. Marie was confused now more than ever. All had happened so quickly that she didn't know what to think, how to react when **he** was calling her name. What the hell was **he **doing here? And why on earth was **he** calling **her** name?

She tried to carry on her way, ignoring him, pretending she didn't want to speak to him, when it was the thing she wanted the most. Staying away was the only safe thing to do. But she failed.

"Marie, please stop." He called her again. Now he was very near to her, but there still was a safety distance.

"What do you want Edd?" She was trying to act cool, but her heart was shivering.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"How is Rolf?"

"He is fine."

"Are you happy with him?"

"I am not with him any longer." She paused. "It was terrible of me to pretend that I liked him when…"

"When?"

"When I was in love with someone else."

"With someone else…" Double D whispered with his soft voice. He could feel a small pain in his heart, nicer than any other.

They both looked deep into each others face. The clouds above them were dark and suffocating. It would rain. Some small drops, carried by the wind from a place not too far away, where it was already raining, were touching her cold body. Marie had to find the truth and now was her chance. She waited a bit longer in silence before she asked.

"You didn't want to ask me about Rolf. Am I wrong?"

"No. Eh, I wanted, you see, eh." Double D stopped talking and looked carefully at Marie. "Are you crying?"

She was. She couldn't control her feelings any longer. The anger, the pain, the love… they were all combined and strangling her. She couldn't stand it any longer. But she had to.

"What makes you think I am crying?"

"Tears have filled your eyes."

Marie wiped her eyes with her hand and looked for one more time at him. She couldn't control it any more. It was the moment of truth. But she couldn't say anything yet. She just looked down, to hide her tears, to hide her self.

"Why are you crying Marie?" Double D asked her with compassion. He touched her shoulders with his two hands, forcing her to look back at him.

"Because I know." She said, almost whisper still looking down.

"You know?" Double D came a bit closer to her face trying to look at her eyes.

"Yeah, I know!" She said loudly and pushed his hands violently away from her shoulders, making him move back. Now she was looking him into his eyes.

"You know what?"

"I know that you talked to Rolf."

"Oh, I see."

"Why did you talk to him? Why on earth do you care? Why Double D? Why?"

Her voice was full with anger and sorrow as she was saying that. All her sadness had gathered along and become vain rage. All the pain had filled her eyes with tiers on its hopeless effort to escape. Her eyes were sparking and she was biting her down lip. Her hair was unkempt and the air was pulling them to the side. Some drops of rain fell from the sky down to their faces. Finally she had let herself express what she was feeling all this time.

Double D had no other choice. Frighten but strong he had to release it. He had to discharge the truth and now was his chance. He had to tell her.

"Because I love you Marie." His voice was calm and secured.

"Don't you dare to say that!"

"It's the truth. I love you Marie."

"Love? Love is about sacrifices, and honesty and, and compassion. Love is something you could never feel."

"How can you know that? You can't possibly know how I feel or what I am capable to feel… and, and the thing I feel, the only thing that I can be sure I feel is, is my love… for you. I love you."

"But I can." She was calmer now, breathing heavily and slowly. "I loved you Double D and you know that. You know all the sacrifices I did for you. You now how much I've changed. And all these nonsense things I did just for you." And she looked him with her eyes wide open.

-

**FLASHBACK**

(I think you should learn about the changes Marie is talking about so am placing you again on summer holidays in this very same spot by the river. However two years ago…)

The tree Eds were walking disappointed by another failed scam. Eddy was the angriest of the three, as usual. They really thought that their scam would work. Eddy's brother had done it a million times and he had always succeeded. Double D was planning it for days so there wouldn't be any mistakes. And Ed approximately was on his best behavior. But they didn't gain any money at all.

"That's so unfair. This scam should have worked."

"You know Eddy failure is what improves us. Next time we will accomplish something better than today."

"But we were so close to get the money Double D. It is all Sarah's fault. Man I hate her."

"Don't say something you don't mean Eddy. I believe that one day you two will be just fine."

"Yeah, in hell."

"Butter and toast Eddy."

"Shut up lumpy. I had enough for today. The thought of me and Sarah getting along wasn't necessary. I was feeling shit already."

"Eddy, don't talk like this. It's not appropriate."

"Yeah Eddy. You should be punished."

But it wasn't a friend of his who said that last thing. It was a girly voice. A familiar girly voice which was leading to only one conclusion...

"Kankers." Eddy said loud.

"Run away." Ed cried out loud and started running as fast as he could.

Both Ed and Eddy were running with all their strength trying to escape from what was going to happen. Unfortunately May and Lee were getting closer and closer to them. But why wasn't Double D joining them? Why wasn't he trying to escape?

Double D thought at the beginning to run. His sense of survivor made him start moving without realizing it. But after few steps he stopped. He saw both May and Lee passing in front of him trying to catch the other two Eds. But no one was following him. He looked back and he saw Marie just standing, looking at the river on her side. She didn't even bother to look at him. He had suspected something for quite long time, but he had never the courage to ensure himself. Until…

"Why aren't you chasing me like your sisters?" Double D dared to ask her.

She hadn't noticed his presence. She thought that he would be far away from her by now. She turned and looked at him. But yet she didn't say anything.

"Which was the last time that you concerned to chase me around?"

"A couple of months ago." Marie finally said.

"Why?"

"Because we aren't kids any more Double D. I am the smaller of my sister but I am mature enough to understand that we are not kids any more. I hope they'll also get it too."

"So you're never going to hound me again?"

"I am still going to tease you. I am a Kanker."

"But why, I mean what made you change?"

"You. I know that you don't like me. I got the first strike on Valentines Day, when you and May had a little crush. And I see it everyday, when you are around with Nazz, when you avoid me and stuff."

Once saying this Marie tried to leave. Then it happened. Double D did something he could never imagine he would. He grabbed her and kissed her lips. Marie had kissed him many times when they were younger, but never like this. They were holding each other tight and they were lips to lips. And then he let her go.

"Why did you do this?" She managed to say.

"Cause I wanted to."

Marie left and they never talked about this again. But deep inside them they both knew it was true. It was their little secret.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Back to the yelling and stuff)

-

"So don't you say you love me, cause I've seen what you've been doing."

"I apologize for all the troubles I've done. I was confused. Please, forgive me."

"I forgave you. I forgave you when you thought you liked my sister. I forgave you many times for breaking my heart. But now I can't. I just can't excuse you again. After you dumped and Sarah, I can finally see your true face. And it's disgusting."

Double D looked at her puzzled. He didn't know what to say. She had every right to be mad and to feel hurt. Marie saw he wasn't reacting so she decided to leave.

"Marie, wait…" Double D yelled her, and his eyes were begging her to stay. But he didn't know what else to say.

She turned around. Her face was all wet from tears which were now combined with the raindrops from the sky. Her eyes were red, wide open, shining in all their pain. Her lips were closed, ineffable and soulless. She was looking at him all complain. A chill made the bleeding hearts shiver under the cold breeze and rain. The silence was killing them both. She couldn't stand it any longer and managed to say the last thing she needed.

"You know what the worst part is?" Marie said quietly. Double D didn't respond. "That I still love you." Then she turned around and left, disappearing into the thick rain and fog of this cloudy day.

.

**And that's how that cruel writer (me!) finished this chapter. Don't you**** worry; the story has a long way till the end. But I would really love to hear your opinion so far (especially about this chapter)! Was it good? **

**Oh, and many, many thanks for the reviews!!**

**Any ideas of what I should do next? I liked the whole Double D (or even Marie) trying to kill himself and being rescued the last minute but it's a bit a too classic. Anyway think about it and write me cause I definitely need some inspiration from this point and after. (I have some ideas, don't panic.)**

**But the most important question is: do you think that they should be together?**

**Please review!! Thanks!**


	9. Deep from pain

9. Deep from pain

.

**Finally some inspiration hit me. I couldn't thing of what to write next so I decid****ed to just write and see what was going to follow by itself. Stories can really continue on their own, even when they are in such a difficult state.**

**Thanks guys for your reviews. I don't know what I would do without you. Love you all!!! And sorry for keep you waiting for so long.**

**Back to our story…**

.

Double D just stayed there, watching Marie leaving. He couldn't move or talk. He tried to say something but he regretted it and controlled himself. He knew that nothing would make her change her mind. He had already said everything that could be spoken. But he had to say something, anything, or she would leave. He tried again but a knot stuck on his throat letting no sound get out of his mouth.

Things would probably be better if he had said something. But he didn't.

He could feel the tears falling from her eyes into the bottom of his heart and burning it. His head was hurting and the whole world had collapsed around him. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel. He was in so much pain, the bigger he had ever faced. A thousand sharp knifes were killing every piece of his heart. And all had her name on.

Marie had disappeared now into the thick fog of the rain. He took a step forward trying to reach her but it was pointless. Even her shadow was gone. But the pain was the same, as nothing had changed, as she was right next to him telling him the same thing. That she hated the fact she loved him, that she didn't want him to love her and that she just wanted him to leave, to leave before he could cause her more pain.

And he, he just stood there. He didn't even have the courage to answer her. He wanted to say something. But he couldn't. He wanted to run after her right now. Catch her and hold her tight in his hug telling her he was sorry, that he wished to take all the pain back, that he loved her and nothing else mattered if she could just forgive him. But he just stayed there like a pointless burden of her life.

The rain was falling hard from the tall sky. It wasn't bothering him anymore. He was feeling shame and the raindrops were actually helping him unsoiled his body to the core. These heavy thick drops of rain were a relief to his wounds and to his broken soul. But they weren't enough. He needed more, much more to take all his trouble away. All the trouble he had caused and he hadn't the courage to vanish it for good.

Next to him the small river was laying on the ground. The rain had made it huge flowing angry mob of water. That would relieve his pain. Without a second thought he jumped inside the wild river. He took a big breath and went underneath the surface. There, there wasn't any noise. Any noise at all. Not the sound of the rain, which had became one with the echo that her footsteps made as she was walking away. Not the melancholic song of the birds inside their nest, complaining about the cold summer. No nothing. Only silence. Deep bottomless silence. He could stay there for ever. But the need for oxygen forced him to get his head out again.

Now he had to struggle just to keep his head outside. The river was drifting him away. He would drown. He didn't want to die. His instincts were forcing him to survive. But moreover he did not want to die. He thought about doing it but it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for her. Even with his death he would just cause her more pain. There was nothing he could do to fix things. How did things get so complicated? How he the so called smart kid could be so stupid?

He swam with all his remaining powers. He was so close to the land and he reached it. He finally reached it. He pulled himself out and took many slow big breaths, coughing in the meantime. He was alive. All wet, on his knees, with both of his hands on the muddy ground, looking down, heavily breathing. He had no place to go now. His mind for the first time in his life was so confused and at the same time so blank. His spirit was broken and his heart too.

"I love you. Forgive me and…" He paused. "Nothing more." He said and a tear felt from his eye down to the ground.

**-**

Marie was walking fast home. She was almost running, like the tears from her eyes down to her lips. She was felling the same pain as he did. She loved him. She still loved him. She wanted to shout it, to let it out of her system but the only thing she could let go was her tears.

If she had said 'I don't love you' it would be as lying to herself. She couldn't. But how easier would things be if she had said that, how much simpler? The story would end there and their lives would move on. At least his. She only caused him pain and that was making her own pain bigger.

She wished that was true. Not loving him. She wished that many times. Every time she was lying alone in her bedroom. Every time she had cried on her wet pillow. Every time Rolf was smiling at her, expecting just a smile from her side too. But the harder she wished his thought to go away, to vanish to disappear for ever, the longer it stayed in her head making her heart bleed.

She opened the door of the house and run upstairs, where her bedroom was. She didn't even look at her sisters, who were trying to take the remote from each other. They didn't notice her either, being to busy fighting. That's what sisters are for.

She lied on her bed and start crying. Now she could cry as much as she wanted, as long as she wanted, without anyone breaking off her sorrow. All alone she began talking to herself. That was the best way to let her feelings get out and calm her self.

"I still love you. Here I said it. Why you didn't reply? Why didn't you say something to stop me? Why you didn't Double D? … Crap. The more I love you the more I hate myself. And the only way to make things right is to move on. Finally to move on…"

**-**

Double D was walking home. He was all wet and muddy. He just wanted this day to be over. He would go home, take a shower and he would lay on his bed, waiting for this cruel day to end probably with him sleeping.

Marie's words were still echoing inside his mind.

On his way to home he saw Ed standing. The rain wasn't affecting him at all. On his normal everyday cloths he was like he was searching for something. Ed was looking more serious than most of the others times.

Double D decided to see what was going on. Even with all this rain, and even if he was heartbroken right now, Ed was still one of his best's friends. Maybe helping him could make him forget his worries for a while.

"Ed? Are you searching for something, would you like some assistance?"

Ed, who hadn't seen him coming, was panicked. He jumped up and started looking directly at Double D as his friend was a zombie.

Double D thought Ed was on one of his weird modes again and chose not to pay attention to his reaction.

"Summer rains… you can never predict them." Double D finally said. But Ed was still staring at him with the same weird expression. "Is there something wrong Ed?"

"Oh please Eddy, don't hurt me I tried." He cried out loud as he started running.

"Wait Ed, what's wrong? Why would Eddy hurt you?"

"Mutant zombies from mars will eat my brains to punish me for failing my duty Double D."

"What are you talking about? Ed! Please slow down."

Ed just kept going faster and faster making it impossible for Double D to catch him. But he was able to see where he was going. He went near a familiar house, opened the door, he entered and slammed it behind him.

Double D finally managed to reach the door of the house his friend entered. But for his surprise when he tried to open the door, he realized that Ed had been hiding in his house. Something really dumb, even for Ed.

"Ed, please open the door of my house. I'm not in the right mood for these things."

He heard a noise like someone was unlocking the door, but the door didn't open. Double D began to be suspicious about all these. He tried to open the door of his house for one more time. The door opened and entered. Inside the house was completely darkness. He tried to find the switch to turn on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped behind the couch. Ed, Eddy, Johnny and Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Nazz and even Kevin, they were all there. All wearing party hats and with huge smiles in their faces. They were hugging him and laughing loud.

"I can't understand. My birthday isn't even close. Why all these?"

"Take a look at this shook-head."

"Eddy! You opened again my mail."

"Relax brainier, it was just a mistake. Read what the letter says."

"Yeah, read it dude. You are going to be like so happy after this."

"_Dear mister__ Edward we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted in R. K. L. College with a full scholarship for your two senior years of high Scholl. You are going to be informed..."_

"Well what do you think Double D? These are good news, right?"

"Yes, they are Sarah. This is one of the finest schools. I never expected I could go there. Well I always dreamed of going there but the cost was too high and they don't just give scholarships away."

"Then why aren't you happy dude?"

"I am happy Nazz. It's just; it is too far away from here. I will be probably staying there full time and seeing you guys only at weekends, or maybe not at all except holidays."

"We will be all right Dork. I hate to say it, we are gonna miss you that's true, but will be just fine."

"Yeah, sock head, you'll be stupid if you miss such a chance. How come you're so wet?"

"Eh, it's nothing. Summer rains, you can never predict them."

"And guess what the best part is, dude. I will go there too!"

Everyone went quiet. No one knew about this. Nazz had never given them even a clue about if she was going to change school. She was one of the richest kids in the alley, that's for sure. But she wasn't what we call a bright student. The more shocked was Kevin.

"You never told me about this Nazz."

"Well, it was like a last minute decision. My mom thought that it was the school the reason I didn't do well with grades. So when she found out about Double D she kinda thought I would be better there."

"Yeah, but I wont see you."

"Oh Kev, we'll be ok."

"Double D is leaving, Nazz is leaving. Mutant aliens will suck their brains!"

"Shut up Lumpy."

.

.

**Quite shocking news? I mean Double D couldn't be any luckier. He is accepted in a good school with a scholarship, Nazz will be there. How can things get any better than this? Or worst…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It'll keep you busy for a while, well until the next chapter is over. I promise it won't take long. I've already written a big part. So don't worry.**

**Oh and m****any, many, many thanks for the reviews!!! I really loved your ideas. (Even if I don't use some of them)**

**I don't know if I could carry on with the writing if it wasn't for your reviews!!!**

**Again Love You All!**


	10. It’s all about her…

**10. ****It's all about her…**

.

**Many thanks for the reviews guys. Love you all!**

**Sorry for taking me so**** very very long to publish a new chapter, but right now I am dealing with plenty of work at school and it is very hard to find time. (I have also found some very nice stories here in fan fiction and I don't have the time to read them, which also sucks!)**

**Ok ****as about our story. I left you at Double D's party. If you were at his place what would you do: everything or nothing? It sounds like an easy question to answer but is it?**

**The party was over early and everyone went home. Kevin wanted to speak with Nazz privately. Double D stayed with his two best friends and Sarah. **

**.**

Silence. They were just looking at each other trying to find something to say. But they couldn't. No one dared to break the stillness. Double D was sad, Eddy was angry, Sarah questioned and Ed on his own happy place as always. Sarah was questioned cause she couldn't understand why Eddy was angry. Eddy was angry because he couldn't understand why Double D wasn't happy. And Double D didn't care right now for what his friends were thinking about his frame of mind. He couldn't be happy in front of such a dilemma.

Eddy was always the shortest in temper. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to find out what was wrong with this picture.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY?"

"Eddy!"

"Sarah, no. Why aren't you happy Double D? You are accepted in one of the best's schools. And furthermore Nazz is coming with you! What else do you want to be happy?"

"His brain has been possessed by mutants Eddy!"

"Not now Mono-Brow. What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing Eddy! I want nothing. Anything of these can replace her. I just want her. Can you hear me clear? HER!"

Under the pressure of Eddy's questions Double D erupted. He let it out of his system. There was no use holding it when everything was lost. He acted in the way he should had acted few hours ago but couldn't. He said exactly what he wanted to say.

"You are willing to risk everything for HER? Gee, and I thought Ed was stupid!"

"I love her Eddy. What do you expect me to do?"

"Love and other crap. This is your fucking life, your future to cry out loud. Do you get that?"

"You just can't understand Eddy. I love her."

"Just because I am not a scientist and shit that doesn't mean I am don't know love. But I can't understand YOU. I would be on your side if I knew this could end up well. But it won't, and it is your whole life in risk. She's a Kanker. There's no future for you two and you don't have to be a freakin'genius to get that. She doesn't even love you."

Double D's angry expression left from his face and his eyes wide opened.

"She does." Double D said to himself and as he said these words an almost invisible smile started to shape.

"What are you mumbling about?"

After all the things they said. After all the painful things she said. After all the harm he had caused her. She still loved him. She might have hated herself for that, but it was the truth. She still loved him.

"Actually she does. And if I go, I will lose my last chance with her."

"Oh brother. Let's leave guys. But remember this. She **is** a Kanker."

"Bye Double D." Sarah said and followed Eddy.

"Beware of the mutants."

"Thanks Ed. Bye."

Double D was finally alone. If she still loved him he still got a change. He could find another opportunity. There are many to be found. But he could never found another Marie. And there was only one Marie.

.

**(Nazz)**

She couldn't control him anymore. Well she could but not as much as she used to. With one word he was melting under her fit, becoming a rug ready for her to step on his derelict body. He used to be a puppet in her hands waiting for command. But now he had eyes only for her. Marie Kanker, a pathetic creature unable to be compared with her little finger. And he, he was even considering to stay. To stay, just for Marie, when he could be with her.

Next to Nazz Kevin was walking quietly, holding a huge black umbrella to protect them from any exposing to the heavy raindrops. With his other hand he was holding her waist keeping her as close to him as possible. His lips were closed tight, trying to cover his emotions from anyone else. His eyes were looking straight ahead, deep into the void, making you understand he was thinking something very serious.

Nazz was the love of his life. The news felt on his ears like a million ton bomb. He didn't even want to imagine what was going to follow this autumn. She would leave, that's for sure. However he would be still seeing her, every now and then. That's better than never. But would it last? His heart would always be hers but that never meant the opposite. He never wanted to find out if she also loved him, the way he loved her, or if she just wanted to be with him because he was the most popular boy in school. She would find someone else, someone that would be stronger, more popular and more handsome, who would be with her all the time. He wouldn't be able to win her back. And then… it would be over.

Kevin held Nazz tighter, bringing her even closer. He wanted to be with her for as long as they would be given, to make up for all the time they would be separated in the cold winter. He observed her carefully. Above her red lips were her enchanting blue eyes, covered by few blond hairs which were playfully upon them. He kissed the top of her head gently. Her perfume smothered him, but in a good pleasant way. How would they survive apart for so long? How could he survive with her away?

Nazz looked back at Kevin. She really liked him; maybe in the bottom of her heart she even loved him. She wouldn't change him for any boy of the cul-de-sac, especially not for a geeky nerd like Edd. But she needed Double D. She needed him at her new school. She needed him to whisper the correct answers in her ear, to help her pass the exams; he could even find the answers before a test. She needed his brain and the thought of her influence being minimized was bothering her. But how could she change his mind? Marie was with someone else and Double D still couldn't forget her. What was needed to make him forget her?

She looked at Kevin for one more time. No, she might have been a little shallow but she would never break up with Kevin and make Double D her new boyfriend just for the grades.

"What's bothering you?" Kevin asked her gently, hiding the thoughts which were perishing his mind.

"I am just thinking… well about Double D. He didn't seem like really happy when he found out he was accepted in this school. I mean it was a life-dream for this dude to go in a good school with proper education, teachers and stuff."

"He has his own dorky problems."

"Yeah, but if you mean Marie, she is with Rolf, so it's better he just leave and forget all about her.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Marie and Rolf broke up. They aren't together any longer. I mean as a couple, they are still friends or something alike. I can't understand everything Rolf says."

"That's a pity. They seemed nice together."

"Well, Rolf liked her. I mean a lot. He prefers her over Victor!"

"Wow. That's pretty huge."

"Tell me about it."

"Then why?"

"Rolf thought she would be better with that dork and he insisted to put her happiness above his. Lame huh, he just let that Double Dweeb have her."

"That's why he didn't want to leave." and her eyes wide opened.

"I suppose."

Silence again. They were walking slowly while the thick raindrops were tapping violently on they black umbrella. The solid was wet and some mud was covering the pavement. No one was around and the fog had created an eerie atmosphere. Just the two of them in the side of the road, the sound of their footsteps was covered by the thunders.

Nazz had realized what had happened. She had to make him forget her. As long as Double D believed that Marie had feelings for him Nazz hadn't a change. But if she could convince him that Marie was over him, or if she could make also Marie think that he didn't like her, then it would be like stealing candy from a baby. Double D would follow her to their new school and, as he would be devastated, he would do anything his beloved Nazz wanted.

"Do you want to come in?"

It was Kevin's voice which interrupted her thoughts. They were right in front of his house. He was looking her with his eyes open. Spending his free time with her was the best thing he could ask for. But the thoughtful expression on her face disappointed him.

"Sorry Kev, I've got some stuff to do."

"Oh, alright then."

"I'll better go home. See you later key?"

"Yeah, later, cool."

She smiled until he smiled back at her. She put her cowl on and run towards her house. That was the last place she wanted to go. However he had to see her getting inside. She saved herself from a lot of questions she didn't want to answer.

Nazz reached the front door of her house and opened it. She quickly ran upstairs and after a couple of minutes she was right back wearing her ashen raincoat, her black galoshes and holding a purple umbrella. She thought for a minute and placed the umbrella next to the door. She didn't want to scratch it and that was very likely to happen where she was going. She opened violently the door and left her house. She new exactly who would help her accomplish her plan.

**.**

**Well you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out more. But I think you're guessing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing please!!! **


	11. Alive again

**11.**** Alive again.**

.

**Hey, remember me!**** I AM STILL ALIVE. Some of you say that I won't finish this story. LIES. Unfortunately though, this IS my final school year and I have way too much work. Anyway I owe it to you to write so here we go.**

.

.

After a couple of hours foot steps broke the silent she needed most. The door was violently opened and her two sisters entered the room. Marie didn't want to remove her head from the pillow she was hiding under. She just wanted them to go away and leave her alone. It was too soon to deal with any other person but herself.

Lee didn't care at all about how awful her sister was feeling. Marie had skipped lunch without any good excuse and she was up there since she came back from wherever she had gone this morning. Lee was still upset by her sister's rude behavior but decided not to broach this issue. However she had to teach her a lesson.

May was also confused. She thought that the Eds avoiding the Kankers, was something common that would never change. That deep inside them, they were all loved by their boyfriends who hadn't the courage to admit it. In her mind relationships were the same as second grade. Edd and Marie not being together was just the way it had to be.

Lee and May lift the one side of the mattress up, making Marie fall down to the hard, cold floor. Then May removed Marie's pillow from her head, which Marie was still using to hide, and Lee turned her with no mercy upside down so her face would be looking directly at them.

Marie was standing for hours with her head in her pillow so the light was too bright for her and she couldn't even open her eyes.

Lee and May forced her to get up and carry her to the bathroom. Marie was still in no position to resist. They filled the bathtub with cold water and they threw their sister inside, with her clothes still on.

"That will wake her up." Lee said and they left the room shutting the door behind them.

Marie opened her eyes instantly. The freezing water felt like a thousand pricks on her warm skin. She got out from the bathtub and removed the wet cloths from her shivering skin. The cold was hurting her but she couldn't exactly feel it. She grasped a towel and covered her naked body in its warmth. She was alive again.

For the past hours Marie had been trapped in a state between awake and asleep, between life and death, between reality and fiction. She wasn't sleeping, but everything she was seeing seemed far away and unreachable. She wasn't dead but she couldn't move or sense anything that would remind her of life and what is like. She knew the reality but her imagination was making scenarios about what would had happened if she had react differently, and that was confusing her.

Lee and May didn't know at the time, but by torturing their little sister they had actually saved her from an endless coma. They had brought her back to life.

Everything was new now to Marie. The sense of the soft towel to her cold, now, body, the action of breathing, the beating of her heart which was louder and stronger than ever, causing her pain. The same increasable, irresistible pain that she had managed to escape in that weird state, between sleep and awake. Everything started to affect her again. Life seemed so real.

She dropped the cozy towel and put some dry cloths on. Then she walked slowly till her window. The scene was completely different from the same morning. She could see clearly the green hills, which weren't actually close to the trailer park, but seemed like they were standing just bellow her feet. The thick rain had gone living only some drizzle. The clouds were pale gray and orange and they were leaving some sunrays of light from the setting sun to pass between them. It was beautiful and calm.

Marie felt so relaxed. But a weight was holding her heart strongly. She wanted to forgive him. She wanted to run and scream _"I'm sorry. I forgive you. I love you." _This was the only thing she could think of. The only thought which was burning her mind in all the hours she had spent in silence.

Silence. She couldn't stand any more silence. Silence was what had brought her in this point, what had caused her so much pain, what had kept them apart. And now it was ego, stupid selfish ego which was holding her so tight that she could barely breathe.

She grabbed her dark gray slicker from her closet and run downstairs. She left the trailer without even giving a glance to her sisters. What used to mean "family" now meant nothing at all; what use to mean "friendship" now was all gone. She didn't even want to call them her sisters. But didn't know how else to call them.

Marie was for one more time running. Not to escape but to find. To find the thing she wanted and needed and couldn't live without after all this time and words and hate and pain.

Like a shadow she was passing by the dense woods which were surrounding her. The sun had set and took away the last piece of light and warmth. The ground was muddy from the rain and the leaves were wet. A veil made of fog was forgotten by the rain and had become one with the forest. Some drops of icy water fell on her face. The eerie atmosphere meant nothing at all.

Among the trees a white shade past by her side. Close enough to notice its existence but way too far to realize what it was. Like a ghost from the past it reminded her the very same morning. But what does a ghost need from a person who isn't alive? How can a shadow mess a dead girl's life?

But she was. She was still breathing in and out. Her legs were moving, moving her away from it, as it seemed to run too to the opposite direction, returning to her home. Her heart was still beating loud and clear like the tempo of an old slow song. Could IT hear her heart and destroy it?

There was an empty space among the trees. The light of a new dawn besides the foliage made her continue without thinking what the thing she had seen was. It wasn't the light of the sun but of the Luna above the cul-de-sac, witch was right ahead. It was night already.

Marie stopped her race with time. She couldn't go anywhere. She had to go somewhere but she had no place to go, no place to wonder, no one to care. Except him… yet, it was too late. What would his parents say? His parents weren't home. They were never home at this time of the year; they weren't home almost any time of the year. It would be just him at home. He alone.

She started walking again and carried on till she found the front door of his house. Her hand stood still besides the doorbell, not knowing what to do. She hesitated, afraid what he might say. Well there wasn't anything more to say, except, "_I am_ _sorry_".

"I never thought a word was so hard to pronounce. I never thought this word was hard to voice. I was laughing with the lyrics of the song _"Sorry seems to be the hardest word"_. However here I am and my voice is motionless. Cause it isn't the word I am going to say that frightens me, but the one which follows. I am sorry. For what I said, for what I've done and for what I haven't done. I lo" Her monolog ended violently by a sob.

Marie's voice broke in two. She couldn't continue. Not in front of a locked door. She had to ring the bell. But she didn't. She ran till she was far away from the house. Then she decided to take a long walk again, to clear the dizziness of her mind, to dry her tears.

One step at the time, steadily and slow till you reach your destination. If you don't have a destination, what happens next? Nothing. Simply deeply nothing. Again and again. Repeating in your mind till your heart gets tired of sorrowing and forces you to act. One step at the time and you'll be there when you're ready.

She was again in front of his door, stepping on his doorstep and trying to stay still. She pushed her finger against the doorbell and forced it to stay there. The bell rang for a long moment and then… silence again.

.

.

**Small but you're gonna thank me latter. Because if you think that things are complicated now and ****you are waiting to see what is gonna happen next, then you have no idea what is waiting you! I am evil, but you wouldn't love me if I weren't. Love you all and see you at my next chapter. And I haven't and I won't forget you guys but I have absolutely no free time so I need some leniency. Buy, oh! And marry X-mass!**


	12. Love

**12. Love**

.

.

**I was a**** bit worried about how to continue this story. There aren't many chapters left, or ideas. Anyway I should start writing. Oh warning: at some point in this chapter you will want to hit me, but don't! Remember this is NOT the final chapter of this story. And I am sorry for taking me so long to publish it.**

.

.

Her finger was still on the doorbell but the sound had stopped since long. No reply, not even the sign of the slightest movement inside the empty house. Double D wasn't home.

Marie tried to convince herself that he had probably gone to one of his friends for the night. She really wanted to see him but she couldn't bare facing Ed's sister or even worst, Eddy and their shouting and yelling. She would turn back and visit him again in the morning. He should be home by then.

She continued to her way back home. As she was walking she noticed Rolf in his front yard. He was still up, covered with sweat, wearing no top but just a pair of blue jeans even if the night was cold for summer. The tiring work which is required, to take good care of a piece of land was keeping him warm. She wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't called her name. And he wouldn't have noticed anyone than her.

They started chatting about nonsense when Rolf observed the full moon above their heads. As a good friend volunteered to walk her home, telling her the myth of the horrible beast that ate his goat when he was just a little boy, when she refused, in order to persuade her, and since Marie had to walk through the woods in the middle the night at the end of his story telling (which didn't last as long as accepted) she had to agree.

The safety and security she felt is part of a greater gift called friendship. The guilt and the pain is when that friendship is just the result of lack of movement. The one can't take one step forward and the other can take one step backwards. But their bonds are so deep and the need is so bad that neither of them can release, so they are doomed to stay together till one of them takes that one step and save their friendship or destroy it forever.

They were walking in silence, perfect motionless silence. They didn't need to say anything to know what was on each others heart. Love in very different forms, ways and people. Love coming from loyalty, from guilt, for friendship or for romance, from no choice or future what so ever but with living breathing hope.

"You heard about the scholarship?"

"What scholarship?"

"The smart Ed boy gained a scholarship for a very good college."

"Well I'm sure Double D is very happy with his achievement." Marie said while trying to control a sob coming from her chest.

"Rolf also thinks he should have been, but he wasn't."

Marie stopped walking leaving Rolf few steps forward. Her eyes were filled with tears and Rolf heard her sobbing. He came closer to her and when he realized that she was actually smiling while crying he thought she was loosing her mind!

"Are you all right?"

Marie just couldn't stop laughing. A cold and painful laughter coming from her icy, hurt chest was feeling the void between them. Her tears were running down her chin like a small river making its way through the mountains, but she was laughing. Holding her stomach so she wouldn't fall and trying not to open her eyes she just kept laughing.

"Marie?" Rolf yelled again terrified.

"Do you know why, ha-ha, why he wasn't happy?" She paused and opened her eyes. "Do you want to know why when he heard such good news he couldn't enjoy them?"

Rolf didn't respond.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Marie shouted looking Rolf straight into his eyes. She was serious now. The irony had swept away living a brutal reality too cruel for anyone to bear. "Why the most happy moment of his life passed by and he wasn't able to smile? WHY?"

Rolf hadn't understood anything and didn't know how to explain her weird behavior.

"I CRUSHED HIM. That's why." Marie yelled with voice filled with angriness and shame that broke when she finished her sentence. She wasn't laughing anymore. She wasn't even smiling. Her tears had dried and her sobbing had stopped. Her expression was lost. "I crushed him." She said again with a lower tone. "I told him many things, cruel and heartless things, I should have never said. And now it's too late. TOO LATE, you hear me. And I can't change it."

"Rolf can't understand why are you saying these things?"

"He said he loves me and** I** said it was too late."

"If he says he loves you, he does, no matter what."

"How can you be sure?"

"BECAUSE, I know." and with that words Rolf realized that they were outside the trailer-park. He looked at her feeling sorry for saying these last words. "You should be going now."

"Thanks Rolf," Marie paused "For being such a good friend, thanks."

"I'll be here for you every time you need me." Rolf said, turned around and left with a small pace and a half-broken heart.

Marie passed by many dark quiet trailers till she reached her own. The lights of the second "floor" were closed but she thought she saw a movement from the window. It was a hard day and she didn't have the courage to pay any attention. Her sisters would be sleeping in front of the TV so they wouldn't bother her with annoying questions.

She opened the door of her home only wanting to fall asleep again but what she saw made her speechless.

Double D was there. Inside the trailer. Inside her trailer. She couldn't see him clearly but she saw his hat. He, he was holding Nazz tight in his arms. Nazz looked right at her with a small smile filled with satisfaction in her face. When Double D understood that someone had entered the trailer he tried to break free, but she didn't let him squeezing him harder. And when he finally managed to let her of him he saw Marie standing at the door motionless.

"I can explain." He said with eyes wide open from the surprise.

But Marie couldn't hear a thing.

She ran outside her house leaving the door open behind her.

In the entrance of the trailer park she yelled Rolf's name. She started running towards the woods again.

"ROLF!" she screamed in a loud begging tone.

Luckily Rolf wasn't far away. He stopped when he heard her voice, not knowing what she was saying, and started running towards her sound.

"Rolf!" Marie said when she saw him in relief. Her voice broke into tears and she ran into his arms. She knew that there would always be some spare room for her in his heart and a hug just for her, even if that wasn't any fair. She was safe now.

"What happened?"

She didn't respond. She placed her face in his chest in order to control her snobs.

"It was him?"

Again Marie didn't say anything, she just shook her head in response and a huge sob escaped from her lungs.

"I see…"

After a while Marie had stopped crying. Rolf's arms were really cozy and helped her relax. But her troubles were still killing her. The terrible memory of what she saw at her _home_, but it was late. She had to return home.

"I don't know where to go anymore? I can't go back." she said and realized that Rolf was carrying her somewhere.

"You can stay in my house for a while."

"And, what about your parents?"

"They have returned to our country to spend the rest of the summer. Nana wanted to visit the relatives."

"Thanks."

These were their last words for the rest of the night. She couldn't talk because she had barely the energy to stay awake and if he wasn't carrying her she would just have stayed in the forest unable to walk and be freezing to death in her sleep. He didn't talk because his anger was beyond any imagination.

By the time they'd reached the house Marie had already fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her till his bedroom and he placed her on his bed. She lied there peacefully. Rolf stayed on the door staring her for a few minutes.

He closed the door of his bedroom carefully so he wouldn't wake her up. He could go to sleep in his parent's bedroom but any desire for that had abandoned him. He left again from his house. The fire inside his chest was burning him. He ran until he reached the Cankers trailer.

He would smash the door and let himself in if he hadn't heard a conversation through the open window. Inside were Lee, May and Nazz talking loudly. Rolf stayed there eavesdropping. Everything was clear now.

.

.

**BEFORE YOU START THROWING ROCKS AT ME, give Double D a chance to explain himself. This story is NOT over. So don't kill me, yet. Ok?**

**But you can review if you want.**** (Please review!)**


	13. Explain

.

**13. Explain**

**.**

**.**

**The end is near. Can you feel it? That's why the last chapters are so small. Start reading what really happened.**

**.**

**.**

Rolf was outside Marie's trailer. It was really late and hers was the only one with the lights still open. He could hear their voices clearly in the silence of the night.

It was Lee, May and… Nazz? He thought he was wrong till he heard Lee calling her name.

"Well, that's done. Thanks for your help Nazz."

"It was cool working with you, but I hope never again."

"I still can't understand how you tricked an Ed to come here." Said May, since she had tried to bring her "own" Ed there too many times without succeeding.

Rolf's anger was gone now and he was trying patiently to hear what had they done. He had placed his ear near the window carefully so he couldn't be seen.

"Well it was easy." Nazz started talking. "When I called him he was really messed up. I could tell by the tone of his voice. I told him in a frighten voice that Marie had kidnapped me in order to make me pay for making him love me. He didn't believe me at first and he couldn't respond but when he heard me scream and cry on the phone he run immediately here. I did all these when you were searching for a rope. And dudes you really tied me tight I still have a mark at my hands. Not cool. When he came inside the, eh house, I told him you two where trying to calm Marie upstairs, who had completely snapped. I saw a tear running from his left eye as he was trying to unleash me. It was killing him seeing me like this. I jumped into his arms as soon as they were free and we would had left together if Marie hadn't come in and ruined the whole thing."

"It's probably for the best." Lee said in a calm voice. "Now she won't want to see him again."

"Yeah but Double D left without letting me explain. Now how can I be sure he'll help me through college?"

"Oh, you're pretty Nazz. You don't need an explanation. The important is that Marie is safe." May said with a smile in her lips sowing that nothing she said about Nazz was true. She thought she was by far prettier than Nazz…

"I don't really get that with the "safe" thing girls."

"Well Nazz the women of this family always had a poor judgment in men." Lee said while looking at May who lowered her head and lost her smile. "Ed is stupid and Eddy idiot and we can fall "in love" madly without worrying they will hurt us. But Edd stole Marie's heart and broke it. We had to make sure she would stay away from him and settle down with someone who would take good care of her, who would love her and not hurt her so she won't end up a drunk or worst as other members of this family. With Double D it wouldn't end good for her."

Rolf had heard enough. It was the first time he heard Lee speaking honest and caring. It was an image he would never forget.

He left the trailer park. There was nothing he could do, at least not there. The night was thick but the dawn was near. He thought a lot about Marie and what was best for her. How much he loved her. How safe she would be with him. He would never hurt her. He would never let anyone hurt her. He kept walking till he found a big weird shaped rock. Under the moonlight he managed to perceive Double D's still figure. He didn't move but Double D called him. Not him specifically but the person who was standing behind him whoever he was. From the other side of the rock he could see his face clearly. Tears all over it but his expression was serious as the night.

"Rolf." Double D said and he was trying, by saying his name, realize that Rolf was actually the person standing behind him. "I heard her yelling your name as she left…" He paused. "Me" he add very quiet. "For a minute I thought it was true. That she actually had returned to being that horrible person, the worst version of that horrible person that she for so long was pretending to be. And I couldn't see anything else. I run to the house to save the last surviving part of her heart. But I was wrong. It was a scam. Not designed by me for the first time in my life. And I fell right into it destroying the one person I have ever loved, just because for only one second I doubted her and believed a lie… and now it's over." He paused again. He had understood more or less what had happened. And he blamed himself.

"She is better with you, right? She is happy, she isn't hurting. Not that I can hurt her more than I already have. But still with you she is safe. Don't you agree? God, I love her so much. It hurts." His eyes were filled with tears again which he removed with his hand. "I mustn't become emotionally. I must stay sober. But I can't. I don't know what to do anymore. Can you tell me? You care about her and your judgment will be clear. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Shall I leave forever or shall I try one more time? What's best for her? SHE is the only one who matters to me."

Rolf looked as Double D was begging him with his eyes to make I choice, which wasn't his to make. His blood froze under the warm dawn. He couldn't move or hear anymore. His heart hurt more than ever. Every choice was so wrong, so painful that he couldn't bear. He tried not to blink, not to show any emotions. He tried to think clear but it was harder than ever. He loved her as the flowers love the sun. He loved her.

He tried to shape his lips so sound could escape but still not sure of what to say…

.

.

**It is times like this that you truly hate me, right? Well I have to admit I am not 100% sure what the ending will be. I mean is love enough? I keep on asking but none of you is answering! Well no matter what I'll put my best to keep you satisfied. Please review till next time! (Probably the next is going to be the final chapter of this story so you should better review.)**


	14. Happy ending?

**14. Happy Ending? (2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because so many of you didn't like the ending, here is the SAME ENDING, but with the words I implied to be said. I hope you like it better.**

**.**

It was dawn when Marie opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep any longer no matter how she needed it. The sunlight was coming from a space between the two thick curtains in front of the window next to her. The room was dark gray, so was Rolf's bed. She could hear footsteps outside his bedroom door. As she stand up the bed squealed. She sat down again looking at the door and the light it was coming under it. After a few minutes Rolf entered, and squeezed her in his safe warm hug.

She was still confused from the night before. Her heart was broken once more. And Rolf was there, always there to pick her up and help her calm. He was always there as Double D should be. How simple things would be if she loved Rolf the way he did. How happier would she be if her heart didn't break every time the Edd she loved…

Marie stopped her thoughts. She couldn't any more. And she didn't love Rolf so all this was just a huge mistake for him, a huge painful mistake for him. So she pushed Rolf away and stayed still looking at him with a small smile on her lips. She was trying to say thank you, but she knew he already know.

But his expression wasn't exactly calm. She remembered last night. Rolf should be confused, even she was. She didn't have the time to think straight. Her emotions hadn't let her. But now, in the dawn of a new day, with her head clear, even if her heart was not, she couldn't understand what had happened.

Then Rolf started talking. Telling her all the things he did after she fell asleep. He told her what he listened and what her sisters had done. Then he said about Double D.

She got angry for a second with her sisters but she actually felt relieved. She even felt happy. Everything started to make sense.

"And now?" Marie said "What do I do now?"

"Whatever you want."

"You've been a good friend Rolf. What do you think I should do?"

"I think that even the Edd boy had been stupid, he had grown some brain under his hat and he is finally ready for you."

"But I" Marie started to say.

"You and I both know that you won't be happy without him."

She smiled and hugged him one more time. She hugged him tight. He smiled. He was relieved. Then he left his room as slowly as he had entered it. Knowing his loved one had find happiness even without him.

Marie stared at the floor trying to think and calm herself. The door opened once again, someone entered and closed it behind him. It was Double D. There was enough light in the room to recognize his face. He was afraid. He sat right next to her on the bed and looked her in the eyes trying to think what to say next. Marie tried to convince herself that he was actually there.

Double D knew he loved her true. But would she forgive him for all the things he had done. For all the pain he had caused her. If he did he would spent all his life trying to make things right. Still it wouldn't be enough. But at least it wasn't something to look forward. Her love and her smile were all that he would ever need. And this was his last chance of happiness.

He loved her and she loved him but, there was a "but" that she didn't remember. He had hurt her. And she loved him. He had broken her heart. But she had given it to him, and it was still his. All the past didn't matter anymore. Why would it. She would be happy at last. They could be together in love at last. Why would anything else matter? Why to waste another minute apart.

Double D tried to say something but as soon as the letter "I" was barely said she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Her lips pressed his violently, as nothing was enough. She could feel her heart biting louder than ever against his chest. She leaned back again and wiped the tears from her cheekbones. She was happy. He looked at her with a smile on his face and kissed her again gently. He stopped and finally said "I love you.". He didn't wait for response; he knew she loved him, so he just kissed her again. They were together now and this was their happy ending.

**The end**.

.

.

_After the end._

_Double D did go to college far away and Marie stayed here but somehow they managed to make it work. _

_Marie and Rolf stayed best friends. After few years Rolf met a girl from his home town that he loved and she loved him in the same way._

_Eddy and Sarah was a really weird couple that kept fighting over and over again and loving each other more after every fight._

_Kevin learned what Nazz did and forgave her. She loved him for that._

_The rest characters I am living them in your imagination as the rest of the story._

_Marie and Double D still love each other._

_The end…_

.

.

.

.

**Better now? The story is the same, the ending is the same, but with some more words, and their feelings that I had left in mine and yours imagination. And as I said, Love is enough for fiction.**

**Anyway I hope you'll write your final review for this story, even it is a bad review. **

**Thanks for reading it. I am gonna miss you. Goodbye!**


End file.
